Bitter Blood
by DreamAngel9686
Summary: Bella flees La Push after she is forced to move their with her mom. Her life there isn't easy at all, after her birthday she heads back home to Forks where she meets the new family in town, but something strange is happening in La Push. Vamps/Werewolves.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer…We all wish we owned Twilight, but alas the Great Stephanie does, and thankfully she lets us create our own versions, to keep our favorites alive and kicking!!**

**I have an idea formed in my head, and to me it is good one; hopefully you the reader will like it too and have patients with me, as many of my readers know my stories seem to write themselves. **

**Most of the story will be Bella's POV, and Edward POV, if you want to read something from another POV please let me know and I will try to accommodate.**

**BITTER BLOOD**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"I can't take this crap anymore" I yelled.

"Don't speak to me in that tone young lady, you were late coming home" my mother Renee shouted back at me. It was one of the many arguments that we had been having since she moved us to La Push.

"No mom, I am sick and tired of this crap I was at the grocery store where I told you I would be" I defended myself, even though I had no need to.

"Well you need to understand where he is coming from Isabella" I rolled my eyes as she tried to defend their actions once again, I couldn't help but wonder when she would remember that I was her daughter.

"I am not two years old, I don't need to be babysat 24 hours a day" I yelled at her, not even trying to remain calm.

We hadn't been in La Push for 4 months, and my life was already hell, I missed my friends who I wasn't allowed to see or talk to anymore, and I missed my dad and couldn't believe that he hadn't tried to speak to me once since my mom had moved us out and into her new husbands house on the Reservation, turning my life upside down.

In La Push I had no freedom, I was followed everywhere I went by my step-father or some of his friends; the beach, school, the small library there was no escaping them, I had made a few girlfriends in my short time here and while I hoped that I was right in trusting them with the details of my life I couldn't help but wonder if Leah didn't run to Paul with every word I told to her. Emily was my closest girlfriend and I knew that deep down I could trust her and her boyfriend Sam; who was the only guy who didn't follow the gang and tail me.

Emily and Jacob without them I don't think I would have survived here a month without losing my mind. Jacob Black had been my friend since we were toddlers and I had confided in him the sadness that I felt when I learned that my mother had been having an affair and was leaving my father Charlie. I had taken care of my mother my entire life and when she told me that I was leaving with her I tried to put up a fight but it was no use.

_***Flashback***_

"_Bella, I am leaving your father" my mother told me as I ate the waffles I had cooked for myself. _

"_What" I said looking at her waiting for her to say she was joking, my mother had the easy life, my father although just a small town police chief had set us up with an easy life while we weren't driving Mercedes or wearing Dolce and Gabbana, my mother had not worked a day in my life and I did all of the cooking and most of the cleaning around the house while she played tennis or whatever with her other housewife friends, so the news that she was leaving my father had seriously taken me by surprise. _

"_I've been seeing someone for a while now and I have decided to move in with him and you are coming with me" she said trying to sound stern in the last part._

"_The hell I am, I am getting ready to start my senior year and I don't want to leave Dad and my friends" I started, but she cut me off._

"_My decision is final, get packing we leave tonight" and with that she walked away. I ran to my car and drove straight to the Police Station, ignoring the hellos from the other officer's I ran straight to my dad._

"_Bells" he said in surprise when I collapsed in the chair opposite his desk._

"_Did you know" I asked trying to hold back the tears, but the sadness in my father's eyes were enough to confirm and break my heart._

"_It's been happening on and off for years Bells, this is the first time she has decided that the guy was worth ending our marriage for" he said and I knew that no matter what my dad would always love my mom, and part of me thought he was a fool for it._

"_She's making me move with her dad, please don't make me go" I begged my dad; I didn't want to leave him alone._

"_Bella, Baby Girl, I don't want you to go; I begged her to let you stay with me and your friends, but she wouldn't budge and not that I ever value objects over you because I would sell my soul for you, but she is going to take me for everything we have and while I would give all my money in a heartbeat she threatened to empty my savings fund which as you know is your college fund and I can't let her do that" he was telling the truth I could tell and it broke my heart that my mother could be this way to someone as wonderful as him._

"_Daddy" I cried and he ran over and held me. _

"_She's already filed for divorce Bells go with her, you turn 18 in a few months if you can't take It come home; once they can't touch your college fund, come home to me" he said and I started counting down to my birthday then and there._

"_Dad, who is it, who is mom leaving you for, where is she taking me" I dreaded his answer, what if it was so far away that I couldn't come and see my dad._

_He took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes, "Bella you mom is leaving me for Phil"_

_I couldn't breathe, Phil Black, my dad's best friends brother, a man who was only 12 years older then me and who I could barely stand to talk to for longer then 5 minutes, this was the man that my mother was ripping our family apart for._

_***End Flashback***_

"I'm leaving" I stood up walking towards my room and grabbing some stuff and a bag as my mother ran in looking furious.

"You are not going anywhere"

"I am 18 now, you can't stop me from going, Dad told me I could come home if I wanted to and I am going" she did not look happy at the news of impending departure back to my father, she left my room and I knew what was going to happen and I needed to be quick and make my exit.

Grabbing my backpack and my keys I ran out the door, jumping in my truck I took off, it was pouring down rain and although I was soaked through, I felt warm and content for the first time in months, I was heading home. So far so good I had made it over onto the highway and was in Forks territory now, picking up my cell phone I dialed my dad and didn't notice the black truck that pulled up next to me until it hit me in the side.

"Shit" I shouted looking over at Phil's truck, he swerved at me again and I tried to swerve out of his way but that in combination with the wet roads my truck lost control and flew down over the hill, rolling before landing in a smash, and everything went black.

Green and wet, that's all I could see when I opened my eyes I felt off and in trying to sit up I realized that I was on my side; remembering that I had wrecked my truck it only took a minute until the blood trickled down my face and I passed out.

"Edward No" I heard a female voice yell somewhere in my brain.

"Alice it smells to good, I can't" a voice that sounded like heaven called out.

"Carlisle" another female said, "is she alive"

"Yes Emmett, Rose get Edward out of here, Alice call 911 and then head home too; We will stay with her until the Ambulance comes" the man said and I didn't hear any sounds of people moving.

"Help is on the way, you don't appear to be hurt badly but we need to get you looked at, I'm Dr. Cullen, can you tell me your name" the man's voice was like music and I could listen to it forever.

"Bella Swan" I said with a croak.

"Chief Swan's daughter" the female asked.

"Yes" I said and thought about my dad, I would get to see him soon and I tried to sit up again.

"Bella, please just lay still until I can assess your injuries. Esme will call your dad, do you remember what happened" Dr. Cullen asked me, and I tried to remember.

"A black truck and the wet road" I said before the smell of blood hit me again and I felt myself starting to go again.

"Carlisle, it smells weird here, can you smell it" Esme asked.

I didn't hear the answer, but off in the distance I could hear sirens, so I closed my eyes and waited.

Waking up once again I was hit with the sterile smell of a hospital, I looked around but the curtains had been pulled leaving me cut off from the rest of the room. I was just getting ready to push for a nurse when the curtain opened and in walked my dad, relief flooding his face at the site of me.

"Bells" he said rushing forward and hugging me, I breathed in his scent he smelled like coffee and pine just like I remembered.

"Dad, what happened" I asked my mind still a little foggy.

"You were in an accident, it appears you hydroplaned and went over the hill at by Miller's Point; thank goodness for that tank of a truck I bought you it saved you from some serious injuries, you've got a concussion and some bumps and bruises" he said hugging me again.

"Where is my truck"

"They are working on pulling it out now but its deep in the woods, if Dr. Cullen and his Wife hadn't been hiking we might not of found you for quite a while" he said and worry flickered across his face.

"Dr. Cullen, who is he" I asked trying to get my head out of the fog it was in.

"He is the new Dr. in town; wonderful guy, Bells where were you going so fast" he asked.

"I was coming home Dad, I couldn't take it there anymore it was like prison" I said trying to fight back my emotions.

"But your mom told me you were happy" he said confused.

"What" I asked trying to make any sense of this.

"I called you and Renee said that you were happy there, that you had made new friends and that me calling you would just upset you" he said and I was amazed how far my mother had went to keep me from my life.

"It was a lie, I was miserable there" I started, but the curtain was pulled back again and a blonde Adonis walked in.

"Isabella, so glad to see you are awake" and I could remember his voice.

"Dr. Cullen can she go home soon" my dad asked and the Dr. nodded his head and pulled out his pen light and shined it in my eyes.

"She will be fine with some rest Charlie, she should be able to go to school on Monday but rest over the weekend ok Isabella" he said and I nodded, thinking about the other voices that I had heard in the woods.

Then I heard the voice I had hoped not to hear, my mother was inquiring about me to someone, my father got to his feet and walked out of the curtain.

"Renee" he said curtly and I could see through a gap in the curtain as Renee stood with Phil her expression was one of frustration, not worry.

"I got a call that Bella was in an accident, where is she"

"She is resting right now, she will be ok" he said not giving out my location.

"Well I want to take her home" my mom said and anxiety filled me.

"She is coming home with me" my dad answered and I watched Phil tense.

"I have custody Charlie" my mother snapped.

"She's 18 Renee, and you were never awarded custody Bella decided where she wanted to go, and now she has decided that she wants to come home with me" his tone was a cross between authoritative and angry.

"Bella will leave with us" Phil said speaking for the first time and when he spoke I remembered being hit by his truck as I fled for my father's house.

"I don't think so and you will remember that you are not in La Push anymore, you are in Forks now and you have no power here, you were able to lie to me and keep me from my daughter while she was with you Renee but now she is home and this is where she is staying" my father said.

"Isabella are you ok?" Dr. Cullen had come back in the room without me noticing.

"Bella, I go by Bella" I said trying to hear my father.

"You can go as soon as you are ready, but for now I think you should just sit tight until your father finishes up out there" he said his voice filled with concern.

"Thank you, is your wife here Dr. Cullen" I asked.

"No Esme headed home" he looked at me intrigued.

"Oh, I wanted to thank her and you for helping me in the woods, also I don't remember it very clearly but were there more with you, I remember names and voices but" I stopped as my father came back in; his brow furrowed and looking tired.

"They're gone for now" he said and handed me a bag, "I brought you some dry clothes from home, once your dressed we can leave the good Dr. said".

I took the bag and he and Dr. Cullen left the room giving me some privacy. Once I was dressed we headed out to my dad's cruiser and headed home, stopping briefly at the diner so my dad could pick up some take-out.

Dad left for the station to finish up some things and promised to spend the evening with me, I walked through my house realizing how much I had missed my home and my room. After a shower and a comforting dinner of my favorite Cheeseburger and fries and curling up on the sofa I was at home at last and glad to be there, the door opened and my father walked back in the house.

"Your registered for school, since it's only September you haven't missed much; I ran into Angela while I was there and she asked if she could stop by later, I told her that was fine, she was very excited to here that you are back and also told me that she too was told not to call you anymore. Bella I want you to tell me about La Push" my dad finished.

**

* * *

******

AN: Ok so it seemed like a good place to stop for now, so that Chapter 2 will go into more detail about her life in La Push.

**I hope that you like it so far and will give it a chance to see where it is going to go.**

**Ages Bella is 18, Phil is 30, Renee is 38, Charlie is 40, and Jacob is 17.**

**Please REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know lots of questions but I have plan and it will all be revealed in due time. We are going to hear from Edward for a bit before we get to Bella's story.**

**Thanks to Navygirl14 she was very first review on this story and she was rewarded with a clue about the story!!!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I love them. Also I am going to try for smaller chapters with this story. But they will post as they are written and reviews and guesses and suggestions make me write faster.**

**BITTER BLOOD**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**EPOV**

Forks was a nice town, a bit boring but nice none the less, the sun barely shown through the cloud cover and the rain so that meant that we could be outside like normal people and that made everyone feel better.

Me and my family are vampires, although we are different from most of our kind in that we only drink from animals we call ourselves vegetarians and it suits us just fine and lets us live in the human world together as a family.

"_Edward something strange in going on"_ Alice my sister for a better term said to me only I can hear her in my mind, it's my special talent. I glanced over at her acknowledging her statement and telling her to continue without the whole family to hear our conversation.

"_My visions are going wacky, there not as clear as they usually are. I can be in the middle of a vision and then it goes black for a while or is gone completely"_ she continued, Alice is another gifted one in the family, while we are all special in our traits the only ones with actual gifts are myself, Alice and her mate Jasper who can feel/control emotions as an empath.

"I think I am going to hunt" I said standing up from my piano.

"You just went" Rosalie my other sister said in her usual snotty tone, Rose was beautiful and she had a big heart but her past experiences in life had made her slightly cold and she didn't let people in very easy, she was the fourth member in our family and even after almost a century I didn't feel like we were close. The only ones she actually let close to her were Carlisle our father/creator, Esme our mother for all intensive purposes and Emmett her mate who she had rescued from a bear attack in 1935.

"I'm bored Rose and what better to do then hunt, whose going with me" I looked at Emmett who was the clown/prankster of the family but as intelligent as they come, he went to stand up but Rose shot him a look and he stayed put frowning a little.

"I will come" Alice said standing up, Jasper the newest to our lifestyle and Alice's mate could sense her feelings of apprehension and made no move to come, he knew before the rest of us when Alice was fretting over something and he let her go without a word.

Once we were out in the woods out of ear shot from the family, she stopped.

"What do you think" she asked worry in her eyes, Alice was short and feisty, so full of energy and happiness that she made you want to be around her, but we had all learned not to piss her off or joke about her shopping obsession without preparing for a battle.

"What are you seeing?"

"A girl, but she's fuzzy almost out of focus; but I think she's special Edward" she said.

"Special like she eats paste special" I asked jokingly.

"No" she said punching me in the arm. "I can't tell anything about her without my vision going away, I've been trying to try different ways of seeing her but every time poof they're gone" she finished.

I didn't know how to answer her, "stop looking Alice, maybe you are trying to hard" I answered, Alice was my best friend and I knew she wouldn't give up until she had solved this mystery.

We did hunt finding a nice herd of Elk before heading back to the house.

"_Everything ok"_ Carlisle asked. I nodded to him.

It wasn't until a week later when Alice came bounding down the stairs "Let's all go for a hike tomorrow, out towards Miller's Point we haven't been out that way yet" everyone agreed it was one of our favorite pastimes.

We were having a nice hike, it was raining steadily but we didn't get cold so the rain never bothered us, when I smelled it, the sweetest scent that had crossed my path in over 90 years, I started running towards the scent my body aching to find it, to have it. I could hear my family behind me calling to me, trying to stop me.

I saw it ahead of me a truck on its side at the bottom of a small ravine, and the source of the smell was inside there calling to me, my mouth was filled with venom as I approached the rusty old truck.

I paused for a moment my conscious working over time, I hadn't killed a human in decades and even then I only chose the ones I thought deserved to die, it was in that moment that Emmett grabbed me from behind his strength being his weapon as he held me back.

"Edward no" Alice yelled further snapping me out of my blood lust.

"Alice it smells to good, I can't" I didn't recognize my own voice.

"Carlisle" Esme said, "is she alive"

"Yes Emmett, Rose get Edward out of here, Alice call 911 and then head home too; We will stay with her until the Ambulance comes" Carlisle ordered and everyone scattered, Emmett carried me home and didn't set me down and release me until we were in the house.

Jasper had beaten us home, he had problems dealing with his own bloodlust so at the first scent of the blood he had found the strength that I had lacked at that moment and ran home.

"Are you ok" Alice asked and I found my voice again.

"I can't believe I almost did that, if no one had been there I would of killed who ever was in that truck" I said very ashamed of myself.

"No, I didn't see it happening Edward; your conscious would stopped you before you did anything" Alice said trying to reassure me.

"Bro you would have stopped we all know you well enough to know that" Emmett said as he turned on ESPN.

I turned and headed up the stairs to my room, I needed to leave maybe head to Denali for a while.

"Don't go Edward, Esme will be sad and it won't solve anything" Alice said from my door.

"Alice I need to go, I am so disappointed in myself what if I see this person again; what happens then if no one is around to stop me, their blood called to me Alice" I pleaded.

"Her Edward, it was a her and it was the girl that I had been having my half visions about, yesterday I saw that we would cross her path today, but I didn't know about the accident or that you would try to attack her, I was just so excited to nail something down maybe I was slacking or too excited about seeing her to let the whole vision come" Alice was trying to blame herself.

"You can't predict everything Ali, your vision's change if the people in them change course you know that" Jasper said as he made his way towards us, a sense of calm washing over us.

"Will you stay then" Alice asked.

"I will discuss it more with Carlisle when he gets home, I haven't decided yet" and they left me be.

**BPOV**

"Tell me about La Push Bella" my dad said and I tried to even think where to start.

"The moment we arrived it was like I was under house arrest Dad" I started thinking about the moment we arrived at the place my mother now called home.

"Mom took my phone and said that with not talking with my friends everyday to commiserate my sadness would help me adjust to my new life, and when I got upset she grounded me to the house until I had an attitude adjustment" I watched my dad as he took this all in.

"I didn't know that anyone had called me, when I asked she told me no and that was a sign to get on with my life, when she did let me out of the house I was escorted by Phil or one of his friends, it didn't matter where I was going I never was allowed to go alone"

"What about Jake" my dad asked.

"Jake was my one comfort, him and Emily they were the only ones I considered friends, and I was allowed to go places with Jake without supervision" it was weird talking about it and thinking about it.

"Was your mom mean to you; she treated you well didn't she" he asked.

I shook my head and he looked sad. "Well it was same as when we lived here, she sat around all day and I cooked and cleaned and went to school the only different was you weren't there to help me and keep me company".

"Why were taken everywhere" my dad asked.

"At first it was odd and I thought maybe they were just being helpful and showing me around, it was like he was sending me off with different ones of his friends if I needed to go anywhere and then the next time it would be another one, like some kind of weird dating game" I rambled on thinking about it.

"What happened today" he asked.

"Lately I have been over-stepping my bounds I guess as Phil put it when he drug me home from the grocery store. We were out of groceries and I told mom this morning that I was going, but she wasn't home when Phil came home and I wasn't home so he came looking for me and sent all his friends out looking for me as well. Jared found me at the store and called Phil who came in and literally pulled me out of the store, yelling at me about how I was supposed to be at home and did not have permission to be at the store. When we got home mom stood up for him and we got into this huge fight and I left"

"Bella, I wish I had known whenever I was in La Push visiting Billy, you were never home and now I am thinking that your mom sent you out when she knew I was coming because I always called first. I am sorry sweetheart" he said.

"So when I left the house I was trying to call you when Phil pulled up next to me and tried to run me off the road and I lost control and the rest you know about" I said and I saw the vein in my dad's head grow larger and his face get redder.

"He ran you off the road, why didn't you say something I would have arrested him" he said his voice getting louder.

"I just want nothing more to do with them Dad please" I begged.

"I will be having a talk with your mom about this Bella" he said and I knew there was no use in fighting with him, the doorbell rang and I was saved by the bell.

Opening the door, Angela shrieked as she ran in and hugged me tightly.

"Bella, I am so happy you are home, I have missed you so much! Hey Charlie" she yelled towards my dad as we headed up to my room.

"Ang, I didn't know that were calling I swear" I said as we flopped down on my bed.

"I knew that Bella and we all tried, I even had Ben drive me down to the Rez, but no one would tell me where you could be found. What was going on down the Bella" she asked.

Angela listened intently as I told her the same as I had told my dad, and she was just as confused and upset about it as he was.

"Tell me the new gossip in Forks" I begged wanting to change the subject.

"Jessica has been chasing after Mike since the day you left town and he walked around like a sad puppy dog for weeks, I guess that is another thing you can thank your mom for because she pretty much dumped him for you" Angela said as I fumed.

Not that Mike and I were soul mates or destined to be together for life, but he did not deserve my mother ending our semi-relationship for me.

"I just figured he didn't want to the whole long distance thing like everyone else" I said making me madder about the whole thing. My mom had ruined my friendships just to keep herself happy.

Ang and I caught up for a couple of hours and she was spending the night as I was opening the window I felt like someone was watching me but no one was there.

"Oh shit" I said causing Angela to half jump out of my bed.

"What" she said looking around.

"What are your plans tomorrow" I asked.

"Ben and I were going to hang out, why what's up" her eyes still twinkled when she talked about Ben; I wanted that kind of love one day.

"Well in my rush for freedom today I left pretty much everything I own at my mom's and that means until I can figure out how to get my stuff I have nothing to wear or take to school with me on Monday". I said dreading the shopping trip ahead of me; I was not a big shopper.

"Sure I am game and I am sure that Ben will be too, he has missed you too" she said and it felt good to know that it was my mother and not my friends who me, but it still didn't feel great.

"Oh yeah and Bella, tomorrow you should call Mike so he doesn't hear from someone else that you are home" Angela said.

It wasn't that I didn't miss Mike but I didn't want to jump back in a relationship with him just because I was home. "Can't I just surprise him Monday at school" I joked.

I asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow content to be back at home safe in my bed, but my dreams were filled with a velvet voice that was familiar to me.

**

* * *

**

AN: Chapter 2…I hope it's answering some questions for you and maybe leading you to pose some more, you can ask away in your reviews I may just answer them.

**Review Review…Chapter 3 is being written tonight.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Reviews have been AWESOME thank you so much!!! Some of you are piecing things together nicely but I'm not going to give it away just yet. **

**The **_**Italics**_** in EPOV are the thoughts he hears, just to clarify.**

**Sorry this is late coming up I am battling a nasty Sinus infection and have been in bed all day after an early morning trip to Urgent Care!! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**EPOV**

"Son stop beating your self up" Carlisle said as I walked into his office and flopped in his chair.

"You were there Carlisle; you saw me and what I almost did. How can you tell me to stop being hard on myself" I said staring out the window at the green forest and the river below them.

"Edward, everyone has their moments of weakness; but you did snap out of it"

The only one in my family who seemed to have a weakness when it came to blood is Jasper and even he resisted today, whereas I who smugly thought of myself as better then that learned my lesson today.

"I have been thinking about today and I think that Bella's blood called out to you in a way that didn't to the rest of us, the others were tempted as most of our kind would be in that situation but to you her blood sang out for you. It's what we call a singer" he said and I sat there trying to use my many degrees to collaborate what he was saying.

"Bella" I asked in barely a whisper.

"Her name is Isabella Swan, but she goes by Bella. Her father is Charlie Swan the Chief of Police" he explained.

"I have never seen her before at school or around town" I would have surely remembered her smell.

"I think it is a long story but there are some family troubles with her mother and step-father she was living down in La Push" he said and my head snapped up at his words.

"La Push, she isn't going back is she?" I asked wondering to myself why I even cared.

"No I think she is staying in Forks" he was looking me over.

"I think I should go to Denali for a while" I said about to stand up, but if I left then what is Bella returned to the reservation. Why do you care, my mind asked.

"You can make your own decisions but running away won't solve anything"

"I know, I know" I answered pacing around the room.

"_Son, you going to wear the carpet and Esme is rather fond of it"_ Carlisle chuckled.

"Sorry" I stopped by the window. "I think I will go for a run, clear my head" and I leapt out the window and took off, not paying any attention to where I was running to until I smelled it again. It was not as strong this time just a light scent but I followed it anyways and sure enough was lead to Chief Swan's house, Bella's house.

Walking around the house I could hear the chief in the downstairs watching a ballgame and Bella was upstairs talking with a girl who voice I knew from school.

"Jessica has been chasing after Mike since the day you left town and he walked around like a sad puppy dog for weeks, I guess that is another thing you can thank your mom for because she pretty much dumped him for you" the girl named Angela told Bella.

Jessica Stanley that name gave me goose bumps the thoughts that went through her head about her and myself and her and Mike Newton. Mike Newton the blonde haired Forks Jock who most of the girls drooled over, he and Bella had been an item, I felt a twinge and didn't want to even think about what I was feeling.

"_Poor Bella; she has been through so much, Mike is going to be all over her like a hound dog and all she needs is time to become herself again, its amazing how much one person can change in only a couple of months, she looks sad" _Angela told herself and I listened for Bella.

"I just figured he didn't want to the whole long distance thing like everyone else" Bella said and there was sadness in her voice I listened for her thoughts but there were none, did she say everything that was on her mind surely not, no one ever did.

I listened as she talked with Angela and her voice became happier over time, but I couldn't hear her thoughts; did this have something to do with her being my singer.

Bella walked over to open her window and I stepped quickly back into the shadows, she paused as if she saw me but I knew better I was to quick, too quick to even get a good look at her before she turned around.

In the end they arranged a shopping trip to Port Angeles the next day and I was going to go as well, I needed to see this girl up close and tomorrow that would happen.

As I was running back home I could smell them all around Forks, Carlisle would have to know immediately because this could mean trouble. Why were they following Bella?

**BPOV**

Charlie was trying to hive me his credit card against my wishes to buy anything I needed since we weren't sure when or if I could get my stuff from my moms.

"Bella, you have to have clothes for school and a computer if I can't get yours back" he argued with me.

"Dad I have money of my own" pulling out my check book.

"No Bells, I am buying your stuff" he said and I knew that he would win the battle.

"Clothes Dad, you can buy my clothes for now and we will discuss the computer later" I said and he nodded, and we heard a car horn honk in the drive way, saying bye to my dad we ran out and jumped into the silver Toyota.

"It's great to see you Bella" Ben Chaney Angela's long term boyfriend said as he picked us up and were heading to Port Angeles.

"It's great to be home" I said smiling at being back with my friends.

"I saw Mike this morning and he is very happy you are back" Ben said and I groaned.

"I'll think about that tomorrow" I said thinking of Scarlett O'Hara and her favorite quote about putting the things she didn't feel like dealing with off.

We talked about this and that as we drove into town, Ben didn't ask about La Push but Angela would fill him in at some point.

We went to the mall and although I wasn't fond of shopping it was nice to be getting some new things, Charlie always spoiled me as mother liked to say.

We were heading to the food court when I saw them, five of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. There was a big muscular guy with dark curly eye who was holding the hand of the most beautiful girl, she was tall and blonde and walked with an air of self esteem that I only dreamed of having.

The next one was another handsome guy with dark-blonde hair, his face was chiseled like perfection and dancing beside him and that's what it had to be because no one ever walked that gracefully was a short girl with short black hair that spiked out everywhere in the latest fashion. They all were impeccably dressed in clothes that looked casual but stylish.

Lastly there was one boy alone from the rest, his was tall and not as muscular as the big one, but still built. His hair was a bronze color that I had never seen before and it was disarrayed but looked good on him.

"Who are they" I asked Angela and she looked up and smiled.

"The Cullen's they just moved here before school started" she said.

"As in Dr. Cullen" I asked remembering the super handsome Dr. that had treated me yesterday. "He looks way to young to have children that old" I was staring; I couldn't help it.

"Actually they are adopted, the two blondes are twins, and the rest belonged to his sister or something and they passed away, so Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted them. They are all in our grade except for Alice she is a year younger" Angela half whispered.

"They gorgeous" I stated dumbly.

"Yes they are and they are the talk of the school, because they stick to themselves and don't really associate with anyone else" she said still whispering.

I was still watching them from a far wondering about them.

"The big one is Emmett and he is dating Rosalie the blonde. Jasper her brother is with Alice, trust me it gave everyone something to talk about for a while; but there not actually related so I don't see what the big deal is" she continued on.

The bronze one who is he, I begged silently for her to tell me who he was.

"The one off his own is Edward Cullen, every girl in school has tried to go out with him; some more then others" she said with a wink and I knew who that was and I laughed. At the sound of my laughter his head turned and his eyes found mine.

His eyes were the most beautiful shade of golden or topaz and they bore into my own brown ones like he was trying to see into my mind.

"He's staring at you" Angela said as she speared her salad with her fork, and almost as if he had heard her from a crossed the room his head turned back to his family.

I ate my food but not thinking of anything but topaz and bronze. I would look up occasionally from the table and he would be looking at me.

"Are you going to La Push to get your things Bella" Angela asked and I noticed Edward looking up almost if he was waiting for my answer, almost as if I was a puzzle and he couldn't figure me out.

"I am hoping that Dad can go and get the few things that I need without me, but if it makes it easier I will probably go back with him" I said and I looked at him again, his face flashed a look of concern or worry but it couldn't of had anything to do with me.

As we were leaving we had to walk by their table and I could here them all talking to each other. The black haired girl looked at me and smiled a friendly smile and I smiled back and waved a little wave.

I couldn't wait for school on Monday to see them again. But I still had the weekend to get through and maybe even a visit to my moms.

**EPOV**

She was beautiful, long dark wavy hair, brown eyes and plump red lips and she smelled like freesia, but I still couldn't hear her thoughts. What could that mean?

"Did you drag us to this run down mini mall just to see that girl" Rose asked shooting me an evil look.

"It's not too bad here babe they have a game stop and a radio shack" Emmett said _"She's right bro, couldn't we have followed her somewhere better"_

"I can't hear her thoughts" I told them, and they all looked at me shocked because this was a first.

"Can you see her in any visions" Jasper asked Alice and she tried looking as her eyes went blank.

"I can see her at school on Monday, and she's not fuzzy anymore" Alice said and she looked pleased that it was a singular problem on my end.

"Think of it this way you can't here her thoughts but you didn't try to eat her today" Emmett laughed and Rose smacked him.

"Nice Emmett" I rolled my eyes and walked away from the group. I turned the corner and I could smell him before I saw him so I stopped to listen seeing he was on the phone.

"Yeah man, she was here with a girl and a boy. No she wasn't with the boy the other chick was. They've headed back to town do you want me to follow her back?" I wished I could hear the other end of the conversation.

"_I don't know why this chick is so special to Phil, wish one of us would of just imprinted on her and been done with it, then maybe he'd back off a bit knowing that she was safe as he called it"_ he thought as he walked away and out to the parking lot.

Safe, Imprinting, what were those dogs doing down in La Push and why were they after Bella. Running out to my Volvo I drove until I was sure that Bella was safe back at her house.

"Carlisle" I said as I walked in the door and he met me on the stairs.

"I think the Wolves are after Bella" I told him and he nodded.

"You knew" I was shocked this was important, but why was it important this was a human girl, she shouldn't be anything special to me.

"When we found her I could smell them all around the area and her, I did some asking and her step-father is Phil Black" I cocked my head to the side and thought the name sounded familiar.

"Ephraim Black's son" he said and the rest came together.

The first time we had lived in Forks we had almost battled with the Quileute tribe who were descended from our natural enemies; wolves. But Ephraim and Carlisle had met and spoken many times and were able to come to form a treaty. We would not hunt or harm people and stay off their land and they would stay off of ours and we would live in peace.

"Phil is the Alpha of the pack now and I am guessing that our return has him looking for any reason to show that we have broken the treaty, I am also certain that he imprinted on Bella's mother Renee" Carlisle said.

"The boy who was following Bella, said that Phil had tried to get her imprinted to keep her safe" I filled him in on what I had heard.

"It makes sense that he would want her imprinted, then she would be tied to the tribe. But even if one did imprint on her, it would still be up to her to what type of relationship she had with whoever her imprinter was" this was confusing.

"Why is he so desperate for her to imprint" I asked.

"I think Bella is special Edward and I plan to do some more looking into it." He opened a book and leafed through it.

"So Bella is my singer and I can't hear her thoughts, do you think that she is something else too" Carlisle hadn't known that I couldn't hear Bella thoughts.

"What"

"Her mind, I can't read it. It's almost as if it is sealed against me. Alice can see her in vision's now although it was nothing special" I said filling him in.

"Interesting, Bella just became even more interesting. If the wolves are after her we need to keep an eye on her just to be sure that she is safe for now. Alice has already told me that she will be friends with her" he said.

"You both kept that to yourselves" I said accusingly.

"Well son, there really wasn't nothing to tell. Alice and she will have a study hall together and they will talk. What happens after that is still up in the air" he said.

Bella Swan was going to be in my life, if I had a heartbeat I am sure that it would have been racing at the thought of seeing her again, smelling her again, hearing her sweet voice.

What's wrong with me, this isn't normal.

Who is Bella Swan?

**

* * *

**

AN: More mysteries I know but it will come together I promise. Please Review Again I love them!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews, guess and questions. I LOVE THEM. **

**Ok I am going to warn you now about Mike…I like Mike he is a wild card and in my story he and Bella have a history. Now put the pitch forks away ladies this is an Edward/Bella story so let it play out. Bella and Mike won't be doing the horizontal tango or anything so just grin and bare it for me. Thanks :-)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

**BPOV**

"Come one Bells" my dad yelled from the bottom of the steps, we were heading to La Push to get my things.

"Can't I just stay here and you go?" I asked climbing into his Blue Chevy Colorado, ever so thankful that we weren't take the cruiser, I hated riding in this car although our town has an almost non-existent crime level just being close to where criminals rode was enough to give me goose bumps.

"You're not going to your mom's Bells, you are staying at Billy's with him and Jake" my dad had arranged it so that I wouldn't have to see my mom or Phil and Billy and Jake had never approved of mom and Phil's relationship, so that calmed me down a bit.

"Alan called today from our insurance, and your truck was fully covered; so he is going to bring a check by tomorrow and I was thinking that we could use that and get you something newer Monday after school" my dad said as we drove.

"How new?" I hated when my dad tried to spend money on me, I wasn't the present type and like to give more then receive.

"Well something made after 1998 would suite me, your going off to college next year so you need something sturdy to handle Forks and then where ever you are off to after that"

"Ok" I said and he looked at me shocked, reached over and felt my forehead.

"Dad" I said swatting his hand away, laughing at him.

"Boy if I knew it was going to be that easy I would of bunched some other things in there too" he laughed as we crossed into La Push, I tensed at the thought of even being back here, something was off and it gave me the chills thinking about it.

"Bells" Jake said as he ran out to get me, picked me up and swung me around. I swear in the day I had been gone he had grown. He was turning into a very handsome man, his oil black hair pulled back from his deep russet colored skin, he smiled his big smile and it reached his eyes making the black twinkle like stars.

"It's only been a day Jake" I said as he set me down.

"Too long, but I don't blame you it's been weird here since you left" and his eyes went dark, the twinkle gone as he pulled me into the house.

"What's up" I asked taking the can of Coke from his hands and sitting down next to him.

"Phil was here last night arguing with Dad, you know Dad and Phil haven't talked since Renee moved in" he said taking a big drink.

"Your dad never talked about him before he came back into town" I was twisting the tab in my hand thinking back to when we met Phil Black.

_***Flashback 6 months***_

"_Come on and eat a S'more Bells you know you want one" Jake teased me as he pulled the beautifully made S'more out of my reach again._

"_That's not fair" I pouted as he and Mike laughed at me, handing me his and I gave Jake a little smug victory glare as I took a bite._

_My mom and dad were over sitting with the other parents and older people, when a black and chrome Harley Davidson pulled into Billy's driveway. Everyone turned to look at the bike and Jake drooled appreciating at it._

_The driver took off his helmet and walked over to the group saying Hello to the people he knew._

"_Who is that" I asked Jake._

"_That's my uncle Phil" he said in an almost whisper._

"_Phil as in the brother your father hasn't really spoken to for what 8 years; since he moved away and abandoned his council duties Phil" I asked remembering Jake telling me about him._

"_The very one" he said and we made our way over to where the crowd was, Billy was looking at Phil with a steely glare that would of made a man falter, but Phil was talking to him like they had never parted ways._

_I looked around for my parents, my father was no where in sight but my mother was standing with Sue Clearwater and I couldn't help but notice her looking at Phil._

_Billy stormed off and Phil followed after him. Come on" I said to Mike and we walked away and headed back to the fire, Jake following after us._

_We sat for a few minutes and then I went to get drinks from the kitchen when I heard them._

"_You just can't walk back in here and expect no one to remember that you left" Billy said in a tone I had never heard him use._

"_I had to go out and make my own life, but it's time for me to come back and be the leader father and grandfather wanted me to be" Phil said._

_Billy muttered something that I couldn't hear. But Phil turned around to face him, a look on his face._

"_They're back Bill, I know they are. But this time it's not going to go so easy for them. Grandfather told us the stories and just because you want to turn a blind eye, doesn't mean that I will." He said his voice dripping with anger._

"_You believe the old tales too much brother" Billy said walking forward._

"_It's happening already Bill, I can feel it pulsing through my veins. What do you think brought me back? It has happened, I've met her and in time you will believe me then because it will be just like legends say" _

_I walked back to the guys, I knew that most of the reservation believed in the legends and folktales but I didn't even want to eavesdrop anymore._

_**End Flashback***_

"You back with me Bells" Jake said waving his hand in front of my face laughing.

"Sorry I was just thinking about the night Phil rode into town, if I had known then how much it would change my life" I stopped short not wanting to dwell on it.

"Sure Sure, do you want to know what they were fighting about or not" he said.

"Yes" I turned back towards him.

"You"

"Me"

"Yes you! Phil came over all hot and bothered because you went back to Forks and Dad wouldn't convince Charlie to send you back. I totally agree with Dad through you weren't happy here and you belong in Forks" he said adding the last part as if he wanted to show me that he respected my decision.

"You would think Mom could hire a maid or something, sorry if she has to actually do something now" I said angered.

"He kept saying it wasn't safe for you there and something about a story or something, but Dad told him that you weren't coming back and that just made him angrier he left in a blur and don't look at me funny when I say this but he must have been pissed because he only went home with one shoe" Jake said and I looked at him like he had lost it.

"One shoe" I was confused.

"I went outside to work on the Rabbit and I found his shoe next to my garage, he must of lost it when he left" Jake chuckled a bit on the last bit.

"What story Jake" I asked needing to know more, it was starting to fit with the stuff I had heard the night Phil came home.

"Which one" Jake said as he rolled his eyes, Jake was not a believer in the old tales and legends.

"The one they are fighting about" I asked

"The Elita" he said and I waited for me, but before Jake could answer Charlie came in and said it was time to go.

"I'll call you tomorrow Bells" Jake said shutting my door and saying loud enough so only I could hear. "I will tell you the rest later Bells".

"So how was it" I asked as we headed home noting the stuff in the back.

"Well let's just say it was a very fun experience that I can't wait to have again" he smirked.

"Ha ha, seriously"

"It was fine; your mom tried threatening me to get you back. But I told her that her threats were empty, your eighteen now and the divorce is final so she can't touch anything that was agreed upon" he said and I could tell he was happy that he had bested her.

I unpacked my few things that had been brought from my mom's house, and after setting up my computer; I connected it to the internet and Googled the story Jake and I had been talking about, but the connection was so slow that I decided to read while I waited, and fell asleep before it loaded.

Monday morning, I drove dad's truck to school and took a couple deep breathes before getting out. This was my school and my friends and I had known most of them since birth, why was I so nervous about getting out of the car.

**EPOV**

I spent Sunday at my piano just letting my fingers go where they pleased, playing some of my old stuff and composing 3 new pieces in the process.

"Will he ever stop" Rosalie said to anyone in general.

"I think it is great he is playing again" Esme said hushing Rose immediately.

Alice's visions of Bella had not become any clearer then she would be at school on Monday and now the whole family was waiting for Monday to come for the first time in as long as I could remember. We had each graduated high school numerous times and held numerous college degrees, mine containing to degrees in medicine, music, and literature.

We were waiting in the parking lot with the rest of the student body when she pulled in, in a dark blue small pick-up truck.

"_Isn't that the chief's truck"_ Mike Newton thought as he watched the truck park in its assigned space. _"Maybe there's an assembly today"._

I watched her climb out of the truck, she looked around blushing slightly at the people watching her, her name was said and thought by several people as she walked towards a group of the Forks Elite I guess you could call them, Angela, Ben, Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton and Tyler Crawley.

"Bella" Jessica shrieked running towards her and hugging her tight. _"Crap there goes my date with Mike on Friday; he will be all over Bella now she back. But at least my friends back"_ I smiled at the last part, maybe she wasn't as vapid as she seemed.

"_Great the wonderful Bella Swan is back in town, Oh Joy"_ Lauren Mallory definitely wasn't a fan and if looks could kill.

"Bella" Mike said walking over and taking backpack from her. "When did you get back?" he asked. _"Couldn't she have called me, well I suppose that since she didn't even call me to tell me she was breaking up with my, why would she call me and tell me she was home"_ he thought and he looked at her pointedly and for a moment I wanted to run over and take her away from him.

"Mike" the way she said his name made him smile. "It's a long story and I promise I will tell you all about it but I have to go pick up my schedule ok" she said and he kept her backpack.

"We'll be in the same homeroom, I'll take this for you" he said and they parted ways, her to the office and him to the school.

I stepped away from my car walking a few steps behind her breathing in her sweet scent, and listening to the normal droning going on in the teenage minds around me.

"_Can you say Stalker Edward"_ Rose told me and I growled at her.

"Come on Bro let's get to homeroom" Emmett said and I turned after him and took my seat, my thoughts with Bella hoping that we had a class together at some point in the day.

It was a lunch that I got a better look at her; she walked in with Angela and stood in the food line. She was the normal teenage girl with a laid back look about her. Rose and Alice would love to change her up and make her dress like them but standing there in her American Eagle green long sleeved t-shirt and jeans she looked like beautiful.

"_Stop it, she's human"_ I told myself turning the pizza around in my hand tearing little pieces of it off but not daring to eat any of it. "Your only interested in her because they are, as soon as we find out what's going on she will disappear into the masses with the rest of them, she is human after all" I kept telling myself little things like that but never actually listening to anything I was telling myself.

"_It's now or never, just talk to her already"_ Mike Newton was psyching himself up to talk to Bella I was guessing and I found myself listening closer to just his thoughts.

"Can we talk" he asked her and she looked up unsure and then nodded; he helped her up and led her outside to the courtyard. I picked my tray up and headed out too.

"Do your back" he said and I rolled my eyes at his opening line.

"Yeah, hey I'm sorry I didn't call you when I got back to my dad's but it was a pretty hectic weekend she said picking at imaginary lint on her jeans.

"Well it's not like you called me while you were gone, what was up with that Bella" he said and I didn't like his tone.

"Mike, La Push was not a joy ride. Mom took my phone, she didn't tell me anyone called and I had babysitters everywhere I went to make a long story short" she said and I tightened my fists together hearing this again made me even madder.

"_Wow, her mom had told me she didn't want to speak to me and not to call her anymore she was dating a La Push guy"_ he said and he reached over and took her hand, and she didn't stop him.

"So there was no La Push guy" he asked hopefully, and she chuckled.

"There were lots actually" she said and he went to pull his hand away but she kept in tight in hers. "Phil was playing some little version of the dating game I think, but I was never interested in any of them" she said and I wished I could read her mind to know what the rest was, Friday night in her room she hadn't seemed like she was eager for a reunion with him, but now she wasn't pulling away.

"Can we pick off where we left" he asked as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips, I turned away as she returned his kiss; I didn't need to watch when his thoughts were vivid enough.

"Mike, it's been a long four months but we can hang out and see where it goes. Ok?" she asked, and mentally her was doing a the hokey pokey. The bell rang and I was off to biology.

The seat next to me had been empty since the start of the year, people naturally shied away from us in general. It was there self-preservation senses working. So when I walked in the room and saw her sitting there next to my seat, I didn't know whether to jump for joy or run from the room.

**BPOV**

Could my talk with Mike been any more uncomfortable, I liked him we had been a couple off and on for a while but this past time it was more serious and I knew that me just disappearing had hurt him. Part of me wanted to make it up to him, but part of me wanted to run for the hills.

I was early for biology and Mr. Banter one of my favorite teachers pointed me to a seat and I heard a slow murmur of Cullen when I sat down. I was pulling my notebook out when I felt this electricity in the air, it was an odd feeling and when I looked up I saw him; tall, bronze and gorgeous pulling the chair out next to me and sitting down.

I opened my notebook trying to think of reasons not to stare at him, but then he spoke and my heart skipped a beat.

"Hello, my name is Edward. Edward Cullen" he said and the chuckled at his James Bond style introduction.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I said trying to keep from blushing but it wasn't happening. The air around him smelled like the woods and sandalwood, and I was losing myself staring at him so I turned back to my book and started turning the pages and thankfully Mr. Banter started talking before we had time to talk more, but I could feel his eyes on me.

When class was over I tried to rush off by my coordination worked against me and I dropped my bag, Edward stopped and helped me pick my things up, and walked with me out the door.

"What class do you have now" he asked.

"Spanish" I said, partially hoping he had it too I would like to look at him from afar for a bit.

"Me too" he said and I smiled as we headed that way.

"Bella" I heard fro behind me, cursing Mike as he caught up with us, he threw his arm over my shoulder and Edward turned into the classroom and found his seat.

"Let's hang out after school" he asked and I was thankful that I had plans, I could almost feel Edward watching us from the classroom.

"I can't tonight I am going with my dad to look for new cars, mine is totaled after my wreck" I said and Mike looked at me.

"Totaled, when" he asked checking me over and noticing the cuts and scrapes.

"Friday when I made my escape, I hydroplaned and went over Miller's Point" I said.

"Holy shit Bella, Miller's Point! You're lucky you're walking" he said and part of me was happy with his concern.

"My tank of a truck is to thank for that, it didn't survive thought" I said feeling guilty about my truck's demise.

"Call you later" he said as the bell rang and he sprinted off into class and I headed into Spanish, searching quickly for Edward.

What are you doing, I asked myself looking for a guy when you already have one looking for you. I sat down a few seats ahead of him and felt him looking at me the whole class, but tried to pass it off as what; wishful thinking?

I headed straight home and met Charlie as we headed to Port Angeles making small talk about school and work on the way.

Two hours later we were heading back to Forks, I had chosen a cute but sturdy looking 2004 Chevy ZR2, it was yellow and had 4-wheel-drive and I could pick it up tomorrow after school.

I sat down to start working on an Essay for history when I noticed my internet was on and loaded to a page on the Elita Legend, I had totally forgotten last night and all day today about looking at this.

I searched and read a few things here and there but none of them really made any sense, it was too late to call Jake, so I kept looking until I found a site that called itself _Legends for Dummies, the easy guide to understanding the gibberish and meaning of Legends_ _and Myths._

_**The Elita Legend**_

_It was told that when the Cold Ones returned to the valley of rain, _

_The leading son would be bonded under the setting sun to his eternal mate._

_The mate would bring with her a child, a child that is said to the Chosen One._

_Upon her eternal bonding her powers would unite and strengthen the tribe in their battle against the Cold Ones, making them an invincible force._

_However the legend also goes on to say that the Chosen One could choose their side of the battle, ultimately making that side the strongest side._

I read on some more, trying to make sense of it all_. _The disclaimer stated that all legends were interpreted to the best ability but could not be one-hundred percent word by word.

I opened my window and for the briefest moment smelt sandalwood in the air, closing my eyes thinking about the chosen one.

**

* * *

**

AN: The legend is my own creation; Elita is Latin for Chosen One. Sorry if its not the best out there, but Jake will be able to explain some of it better in the next chapter.

**What do you think the legend means, I will dedicate the next chapter which is already written to the person who hits it closest. **

**Reviews will make me post it quicker!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Many great guesses were submitted, thank you to all. You are really getting a grasp for the story and I love your input, it makes me see things a different way and sometimes a better way.**

**This chapter is all EPOV; Chapter 6 will be Jake's side of the legend.**

_**This Chapter is dedicated to hlleopard she was the first to come the closest with her theory.**_

**To Ruby7279 and mrsemmettcullen4ever, your reviews and your messages make me write even faster, thank you for support from story to story!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**EPOV**

"Stalking the human again" Rose said as I was walking back upstairs, she was disgusted with the fact that I was wasting so much time on Bella. But I had time and maybe Bella didn't.

"Until Carlisle, until we get a better grip on what is going on with the wolves, I am going to watch over her. If you want to call it stalking then call it that. But she is my singer and while I don't know what that means just yet, I don't intend on letting anyone harm her" I said jumping out the window and running to Bella's.

Her bedroom had a large tree right next to it, had I been the father of a beautiful teenager the tree would have been cut down years ago. But right now it serves it purpose in helping me see her without breaking into her house while they sleep.

She opened her window and paused to smell the night air. She looked around and then went to bed, it took her a while to fall asleep but when I heard her breathing slow I didn't think about it and climbed in her window.

Her room was a typical girls bedroom, but without all the pink and frills that I had become accustomed to living with Alice. I ran man hands over her large collection of books and smiled at the array of genres she had, Pride and Prejudice, Wuthering Heights, Gone with the Wind, Harry Potter. She definitely had a brain in that head of hers even if I didn't know what was going on it.

I made my way over to her computer and opened up her browser, my eyes opened wider when I found what she had been last looking at.

_**The Elita Legend**_

_It was told that when the Cold Ones returned to the valley of rain, _

_The leading son would be bonded under the setting sun to his eternal mate._

_The mate would bring with her a child, a child that is said to the Chosen One._

_Upon her eternal bonding her powers would unite and strengthen the tribe in their battle against the Cold Ones, making them an invincible force._

_However the legend also goes on to say that the Chosen One could choose their side of the battle, ultimately making that side the strongest side._

A Quileute legend, a legend about us, I didn't want to risk printing it out and waking Bella but I was sure I could find it again when I got home.

"Edward" she said quietly as I was moving back towards the window. I slid into the shadows and waited.

"Smells so good, love topaz" she said and rolled over causing me to smile. She was dreaming about me, I sat down in the chair next to her window and watched her sleep. It was addicting to listen to her mumble about school and Charlie.

"Chosen one, married under the sun, Phil" she was saying and her breathing was becoming more rapid along with her heartbeat, she was waking up as she sat up I was already sitting in the tree still watching her.

Close to dawn she fell back asleep and I left her window heading home, when I caught the scent of a wolf, I followed it out of town breaking off to head to my house. When I got to my room I quickly found the legend and the fuller version or it and took it to Carlisle.

"Take a look at this" I said handing him the papers.

"Where did you get these" he asked reading through them with vampire speed.

"Bella was looking it up, and then she was dreaming about them" I said and for a moment I thought he would scold me for watching her.

"I thought you couldn't hear her thoughts" he asked.

"I can't, however Bella has very vivid dreams and talks about them in her sleep" I said smiling at the thought of her dreaming about me.

"The Elita legend, I remember hearing about this a while ago" he said looking in some of his own books. "Chosen One, it would make sense" he said.

"What are your feelings for this girl son" he asked. "_They might be crucial so please be honest with me"_ he added at the end.

"I am drawn to her, I can't explain it but I am. Not just her blood, it smells good but when she is near me I can't smell it at all. I smell flowers and I have the urge to protect her no matter what" I finished, I wasn't ashamed by my feelings but I didn't know what to do with them.

"What is the legend" I asked.

"The Dummies guide has it pretty close, but I remember there being more details. Power and strength from a mortal who chose which side to join, in the legend however she sided with the wolves enemies giving them her power, but I need to find the true legend and read it through again its been years " he said. _"Son I almost don't want to tell you any of this, in fear that it will push you away from her, you already fear for her safety and I am afraid that once this is confirmed by the wolves her life will be in more danger" _his thoughts were sad.

"How can a girl who can barely walk more then 3 steps without tripping over air be this powerful person" I asked.

"I need to research her mother's family a little more that will help, but we can out these few things together. Phil is the son of Ephraim Black and now he is the alpha and he imprinted on Renee, who brought with her a daughter" he started.

"The leading son bonded with his eternal mate" I said and Carlisle nodded.

"Can you see why he is so interested in Bella, the minute he imprinted on Renee and she chose him over Charlie. That started this into motion" he started.

"Chose him, he imprinted on her doesn't that mean they have to be together" I asked remembering the boy from the mall thinking about how he wished Bella had imprinted so it would all be done with.

"No, see Phil isn't thinking it through clearly just because he imprinted on Renee; it was her choice as to where the relationship led. She could have easily stayed with Charlie and kept Phil as a best friend, but her choice in being bonded with him. Well that changes things"

"I am going to continue to watch over her, Alice has already seen that they will be friends, can't I be friends with her too", I asked, almost seeking his permission to keep following her. "Besides I followed a wolf scent clear to our property line tonight and it was fresh"

"I think it would be a good idea son, and we will also help you until we figure this all out. And if the wolves are tailing her still, then we will too. Even is she isn't the chosen one, if in the end she turns out to be Bella Swan the chief's daughter then we will have done some good in keeping her safe" he said out loud_. "I see the way you look when you talk about her, just be careful ok?" _he added and I left to get ready for school.

I drove separately today, leaving before the rest. I was heading towards the school when I saw walking down the sidewalk, slowing up I stopped beside her.

"Lovely morning for a stroll" I joked.

"My dad had to leave for work early, I told him I didn't mind walking" she said.

"Climb in" I said reaching over and opening the door for her, she hestitated for a moment and then climbed in.

"This won't get you in trouble will it" I asked pointing to me and the car.

"Dad won't care, he thinks your dad is the best thing since sliced bread" she joked.

"I meant with Mike" I said clarifying things.

She got a look of worry on her face but it went away, damn it if I could hear her.

"Mike and I aren't together anymore" she said.

"Oh ok, yesterday it looked like, never mind" I said not wanting to push but needing to know.

"He would like to be a couple again, I told him I would hang out with him and see what happened, Mike and I have been off and on since he moved to town freshman year" she said as we pulled into the school lot, we were still very early.

"How about a coffee" I said turning back out of the lot, "We have time to kill" she nodded.

I ordered two coffee and some donut bits, she reached to take her cup of coffee from my hand and our skin touched, instead of flinching at the coldness her hand lingered inside of mine for a moment before she extracted her cup, her heartbeat increased.

I pretended to drink the stuff that smells like tar.

"No truck today" I asked, deciding to make more small talk.

"My truck and I were involved in an accident last week, and we bought a newer one last night and I am picking it up after school today, so I walked this morning" she finished told me about her new truck and she seemed very excited about it.

When we arrived at the school I was hit with the thoughts that went with us arriving together.

"_He made us ride with Emmett so he could get her"_ Rose snarled, she loved Emmett's jeep but hated his driving.

"_Back_ _in school not even at day and she is with Cullen, guess Mike's free again"_ Jessica Stanley sniffed, her daydreams of me revolting me again.

"_Figure's perfect Bella would be good enough for him"_ Lauren Mallory, god's gift to an older man somewhere down the road pouted.

"_What the hell Bella, no time for me but you can make time for Cullen, great just flipping great. I bet he's just a friend to like stinking Jacob, if she even makes me spend time with this guy too, well I'll do it because that's what she wants but I won't be happy about it"_ I laughed at Mike's eagerness to please.

"Phil will want to hear this and quickly" a voice that came from the bushes said.

"Emmett we have a canine companion, behind you can you see who he was quickly" I said low enough for Bella not to hear but Emmett and Jasper both took off into the wood's.

"Hello, I'm Alice" my sister said coming over and smiling her bright smile at Bella. _"Chill out Edward, I am going to take good care of her, go with Emmett."_ She said.

"Edward weren't you supposed to meet with Mr. Reynolds this morning" Alice said giving me a cover story. I could hear Alice planning all sorts of Bella fun.

"I forgot, Bella I will see you in Bio" I said heading towards the school but making my way to the woods, I was the fastest and caught up with my brothers quickly as we followed the dog.

We stopped at the treaty line. "Did you get a good look at him" I asked as we made a quick circle.

"Younger guy, short black hair" Emmett said and that didn't really help me at all, they all kind of described the same.

"What did he say" Jasper, who was a Civil War Major before he was turned, lived for these adventures, but he still took it very serious especially if someone was in danger.

"That Phil needed to know quickly that Bella had rode to school with me" I answered. "Did Carlisle talk to you?"

"Yes and we all agreed to help" Jasper said, Emmett nodded.

"Whether Bella is special or not, she needs our help right now and I will gladly kick some hairy wolf ass for her any day" Emmett said causing us all to laugh.

"Well we better get back, before we are missed" I said ready to go back to Bella.

"Race you back to the school, the loser has to eat the donuts I bought Bella this morning" I said and we all took off at our fastest.

**

* * *

**

AN: Would you like any out takes so far, tell me who's POV.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I am writing this in the bunk of our race car hauler on our way to watch my husband to tear it up on the dirt track tonight, but I wanted to make sure that you get your chapter!!!**

**I am going to write a brief Phil POV and it will be posted before Chapter 7 goes up…Phil seems to be the one everyone wants to know about.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

"Come on Bella, let's head in" Alice said to me as she linked her arm through mine and led me into the school.

"How do you like forks" I asked, not really sure what to say to her.

"It's one of my favorite places so far" she beamed; we received a few weird looks as we walked arm and arm through the halls.

"Would you like to come over after school" she asked and I almost said yes, but then remembered my car.

"I would love to, but I am picking up my blazer today after school" I said smiling at the thought of my new car.

"Well I will definitely rain check" she said as we parted ways at my homeroom. I took my seat and it wasn't long before Mike sat down next to me.

"What was up this morning" he asked "You riding with Cullen".

"I was walking to school, he offered me a ride" I answered shortly.

"You could of called me, I would have picked you up." He said a change in his tone.

"I was fine walking, he offered so I accepted" I smiled at him hoping to charm him into silence.

"Can I take you home" he asked raising his eyebrows. Mike and I had never done more then make out, he had been hanging around Jessica and Lauren to long.

"My dad is picking me up and we are going to get my blazer, but thanks"

"Good, so you can drive yourself tomorrow" he said in a lower voice as he turned around to listen to the morning announcements.

I thought it was odd that Edward had disappeared this morning so quickly, with some excuse about meeting the trigonometry teacher. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, sliding it out as stealthily as I could I opened it.

_Bells-_

_Sorry, didn't call u yesterday was with dad. Call u later_

_-Jake_

I wanted to talk to Jake about the legend some more.

_Jake-_

_No Problem, I am picking up my new wheels tonight. Want to come over and check them out?_

_-Bells_

Mike spun around and handed me a stack of permission slips for an upcoming field trip as I waited for Jake's answer. My school day went by relatively fast, I talked with Angela, Ben and Mike through lunch, oddly comforted by the site of Edward sitting a crossed the room.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow" Mike asked in his husky voice that I had to admit that I liked hearing a little too much.

"Ok" I said and he smiled, I had told him we would hang out so I was going to uphold my end.

"Great you can drive that new car you've been all happy about" he smiled at me knowing what I like.

Mr. Banter kept us busy clear through biology so there was no chance to barely even say hello to Edward. I was waiting for a chance to talk to him in Spanish, and was happy when I got my chance.

"Were you on time this morning, I'm sorry if I made you late" I asked as we took our seats.

"I made it in plenty of time and giving you a ride this morning was my pleasure Bella" he said and I felt goose bumps rise on my arms.

I started to say something but was interrupted by my phone ringing, we still had a few minutes and seeing it was my dad I answered it.

"Hey Dad"

"Hey Bells, how's school" he said and I could hear he was in his car.

"Good, what's up"

"There been a wreck out on Freeport, I won't be able to drive you to get your blazer, can you see if Mike or Angela can take you" he said.

"No problem, be careful" I said sliding the phone shut.

"Everything ok" Edward asked.

"No, there was an accident and Dad can't take me to get my car. But it's no biggie I can ask Angela to give me a ride, or Mike" I added and noted the change when I said Mike.

"Let me take you" he offered, and I started to object but he cut me off. "I need to stop and get something in Port Angeles anyways, let me take you Bella" and I loved the way he said my name.

"Ok, thanks but I get to buy you dinner" I said and he nodded.

We headed straight out to his car after school, I was glad that Mike had football practice because I knew he wouldn't be happy seeing my drive off with Edward.

"Where did you live before Forks" I asked as we headed out.

"A small town in Alaska, Denali" he answered. "Are we playing 20 quesations" he asked and laughed as I nodded.

"But I get to ask the questions" I said and he nodded again.

"Favorite Book"

"The Adventures of Tom Sawyer" he answered and I turned my head looking at him.

"Why" I had to know.

"Because it was the first book I ever read, and it was full of adventure, treasure, danger, friendship and love. I know it by heart almost" he answered a small gleam in his eyes.

"Favorite Shakespeare" I knew that he had to like Shakespeare he was very intelligent and in the small time that I had known him, I could tell this his ways were almost old fashioned.

"Romeo and Juliet" he answered.

"That's mine too" I smiled.

"Music"

"I like it all, although I am not a huge fan of gangsta rap and techno. But definitely Debussy is my all time favorite" I made mental notes of all of this, for reason's yet to come.

"Movie"

"All time, or current" he asked.

"Both" I answered.

"Currently I am anticipating the new Transformer's movie, all time favorites are Gone with the Wind, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and Finding Nemo" he said and I laughed at Nemo.

"What's wrong with Nemo, it was a great movie, is it not manly enough for you" he asked as I continued to laugh.

"No I love it, it just wasn't what I was expecting" I answered honestly. "Now Transformers 2 I was expecting, it's full of fast cars, robots and Megan Fox" I added.

"I am with you on the first two, but I can guarantee you that when I take you to see that movie on Friday Megan Fox won't hold a candle to you" he said and I blushed bright red.

"Are you asking me out on a date" I asked internally begging for a yes.

"Are you saying yes" he answered a question with a question which didn't help my nerves.

"Yes" I answered.

"Good, then it's settled" he smiled and we pulled into the car lot in record time, which made me frown.

"What's wrong" he asked noting my look.

"Nothing, I was having such a nice time talking with you that I am sad it's over" I said truthfully. Talking with him was so easy and I felt like I could be myself around him.

"Well we still have dinner, so we can talk some whale while we are there" he said smiling at me.

"Deal" I said hoping out and running over to my car, he walked around looking it over.

"What" I asked skeptically.

"Nothing I think it suites you" he said and I thought he was teasing me.

"Sorry it's not a shiny Volvo" I said running my hand down the shiny yellow paint.

"Ha ha, it's nice and I like the yellow it fits you, its like sunshine" he said and my heart leapt did he call compare me to the sun.

We got the keys and I climbed in and got everything adjusted before we left the lot and headed to the Mexican restaurant that I like in Port Angeles.

We ate dinner and talked about school and family, I wondered if I had chosen the wrong restaurant because he didn't really touch his food, but the conversation was well worth it.

"See you tomorrow Bella" he said as we headed off to our homes, and I was very surprised to see Jake waiting in my driveway when I pulled in.

"Hey" I said climbing out and hugging him.

"Sorry I didn't get back to you, school was busy today. Nice ride" he said walking around and looking under the hood, he was my mechanic so it was nice that it had the Jake seal of approval.

"Are you hungry" I asked as we walked in.

"Always, what's for dinner" he said.

"Well I have to cook for Charlie, what are you in the mood for" I asked and started pulling ingredients out before he even finished because I knew what his answer would be.

"Your pizza lasagna" he said and he laughed as he seen I had the stuff in my hands already.

"You want to cut the veggies for me" I asked, turning the oven on and starting the sauce.

"Sure we don't need a trip to the ER tonight" and he backed away as I swung at him.

When it was in the oven a half hour later, we sat down in the living room.

"So you were going to tell me about the Elita" I said jumping right in.

"Wow you're as into this stuff as Billy is" he laughed but started anyways.

"When my grandfather alive and chief, they had a man who we would call a prophet for a better term. He had predicted many events that had came true which made his words golden, he was visiting one day when my dad and uncle came home. Upon seeing them he had a vision or whatever he did, and it was about a chosen one"

"Chosen one" I asked

"Yea, supposedly this chosen one would be very powerful and if joining the tribe would share his/her powers with the tribe making us unbeatable to our enemies" he said and took a drink of Coke.

"You have enemies?" I had never heard of any before.

"The Quileute's are supposedly descended from Wolves and we have one enemy, the Cold Ones and when we are threatened by the Cold Ones we turn into Werewolves" he said and his voice was lowered as he was trying to be theatrical.

"Cold ones" I asked

"Vampires for a better term" he said and I couldn't believe that he had just used the word vampire.

"Werewolves" my head was spinning with mythical things. "So what are these powers" I asked.

"No one knows, but according to this guy the chosen one would side with the cold ones therefore sharing the powers with them"

I was confused and over thinking this whole thing way too much. "But I thought that the chosen one was with the tribe."

"The prophet said that the alpha would be responsible for keeping the chosen one with the tribe, and failure to do that would make him a failure as the leader." He offered and I could tell that he was holding back a lot more then he was sharing.

"Ok Jake, cut the crap and tell me the whole story" I semi demanded.

"Bella it's a lot of hype and mumbo-jumbo. But the logistics are this; the chosen one will not be from the tribe, he/she will come in through marriage and if he/she marries or as they said mate with someone from the tribe then the tribe will be all powerful from our enemies. It's not known what they powers would be, but for some reason since Phil married your mom he has been very interested in this legend and has been talking to all the elders and reading journals and anything he could find on the Elita. Dad was ok with it at first but now he thinks that Phil is going over board" Jake finished and we sat there in silence until the timer beeped.

My dad came home and as the men stuffed their mouths and talked sports my head was filled with the whole story.

"Did Phil think that I was the chosen one, but that couldn't be possible, in the legend I sided with vampires? Me Isabella Swan who can't even walk without tripping over air" my thoughts were all over the place.

"Bella, listen stop worrying about the Elita. It's a legend nothing more" he finished.

I headed to bed, thinking of wolves and vampires not letting myself think about it anymore. I opened my window and waited for a moment not really sure what I was waiting for, but it almost felt like something was out there and that something made me feel content and happy as I fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

AN: Jake's telling is not very detailed because as we all know he doesn't believe in the legends, but shortly he will change soon and that is when the new moon/eclipse version of Jake will peek through although he won't be as annoying as he was at some points in Eclipse.

**Chapter 7 will have Bella and Mike's date, which shall be interesting, and we will meet Phil for the first time as he and Bella will have a little run in.**

**Hope you like it. Review for me!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lots of info in this out take, consider it my gift to you**

**Sorry if I haven't answer all the reviews, I have been trying to get the chapters done and out to you!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

**Phil's POV**

**Starting Around The End of May**

I never wanted to set foot in this rainy town again, my father and grandfather had filled my childhood with myths and legends, pride and responsibility. I was only eighteen when my brother Billy was almost paralyzed in an accident at age twenty-eight, thus my father informing me that leading the tribal council would now be my responsibility, once he was gone.

I stayed around for three years and watched my brother; who the elders had deemed unable to be a leader, learn how to walk again and then suffer another blow when his wife went to the grocery store one day and didn't return home; therefore leaving him to raise his three children.

But the road called to me, I wanted to get out and see the world and after the knockdown drag out fight and plenty of harsh words said on all parts, I drove off into the sunset.

I had been gone for almost eight years and was working as a mechanic in Albuquerque when it happened after a not so pleasant phone call from my brother who shared in the disappointment of my neglecting my responsibilities to my people. I was able to have a rare talk with my nephew who surprised me with his shared opinion of the nonsense that was pushed upon us when he mentioned them.

The Cullen's were returning to town, the cold ones. After getting off the phone with Jake I went for a ride to clear my head. This couldn't be happening; they were legends and bedtime stories, not real and truthful.

I parked in my favorite spot and remembered the talk I had with my grandfather when I was a child.

_***Flashback***_

"_Have you heard of the cold ones, child" he asked and I shook my head no and smiled thinking of the story that was to come. My grandfather Joham told the best stories._

"_I met the cold ones when your father was your age; I was out hunting with my brother Quil and some others when we met them; there were five of them in the woods and they had taken down a stag without weapons . We knew what they were and we prepared to fight them as wolves. But the leader Carlisle Cullen argued that they were not a harm and although the others were still prepared to battle I could see in their eyes of golden that the Cullen's were no threat to our people or the pale faces" he said pausing to light his pipe._

"_What were they grandfather" I asked needing to here more._

"_The Cullen's or cold ones are blood drinkers, the natural enemy of the wolf" I listened to him. "This coven as they call themselves were animal hunters same as we, and it was decided on by the council that as long as they stayed off our lands, and did not drink from a human or create another cold one here; there would be peace between us". _

There was another time that I remembered hearing about the cold ones, when I was visiting my grandfather and his friend Tahak was visiting; he was a known and respected prophet, we were sitting around the fire when he foretold of the Elita.

_His face went slack and he rocked forwards and backwards for a moment before he spoke._

"_When we are joined once again with our enemies, a great happening will occur. Our leader will be bonded under the setting sun in the eighth month, this bonding will bring with it a gift, a child not of his own but the Elita; one who will hold the powers of unity and strength to our people against our enemies if mated with our own. I see this child also with the cold ones and if mated with a cold one the powers will go against us. When the battle comes we will fight in our forms against them" he finished and then I listened as questions were posed to him._

"_This child it won't be one of our own" a councilman asked._

"_No the child will belong to the mate"_

"_If they have a child of their own; will it possess the same gifts" my grandfather asked._

"_No, this child will get their gifts from the mother's family for she is a descendent of a powerful medicine man" he answered and heads nodded._

"_What will the gifts be" I looked around trying to see the faces I knew and see who had asked._

"_Unity will be one, she will be able to unite those closest to her, a bond you could say, She will lead with this gift and they shall follow. Strength and protection will also be there and any others that may come of it" he answered._

"_What form will we fight in" my uncle Quil asked._

"_Are true form, we shall fight as wolves" and I laughed at this thought, surely he could not mean we would turn into wolves._

"_Do you have doubts child" he asked me._

"_How can we turn into wolves" I asked my nerves coming through._

"_When the time has come, it will happen and will not be stopped. As wolves you will be united under your Alpha; your leader and you shall fight as one" he said._

_***End Flashback***_

As I thought back to that night and to the legend that I had laughed at; the Cullen's could not have been the same ones. In that moment that I thought about the Cullen's I felt and odd sensation start through my body, a tremble starting at my fingertips and then it happened, as if my body popped apart and I could hear my clothes ripping from my body as silver hair grew out of it, my legs and arms lengthened, my teeth sharpened and changed with my face and as I crouched on the ground; I could hear a small animal in the tree across the field and I ran towards it, my feet pounding the ground and in a blink I was there and the bobcat was limp in my hands.

I was the wolf, I was the Alpha. It was time to head back to La Push and lead my pack into battle with my Elita.

I rode home the next day, my senses acutely changed and my body radiating warmth like the desert sun. It was dark when I pulled into my brother's home; surprised to see a party happening.

The crowd gathered around me and that is when I saw her, it was like my eyes could only see her, light surrounded her and I needed her like I needed oxygen. She looked at me and the light between us brighten and I knew that she was meant for me.

My brother ever so wise knew immediately what had happened and I watched from the window in his kitchen as a teenager with natural beauty approached her and asked where her father was, my mate saying something about Clearwater did not take her eyes off of me; as if our lives counted on looking at each other.

I looked at the girl again, and she had a similar glow to her; that her mother had and I knew who she was…Elita.

My brother and I were arguing about my departure and riding back into town and wanting to take my rightful place as a council leader, when I brought up the Cullen's.

"They're back Bill, I know they are. But this time it's not going to go so easy for them. Grandfather told us the stories and just because you want to turn a blind eye, doesn't mean that I will." I said angry he wasn't the believer that I now was.

"You believe the old tales too much brother" Billy said walking forward.

"It's happening already Bill, I can feel it pulsing through my veins. What do you think brought me back? It has happened, I've met her and in time you will believe me then because it will be just like legends say" I told him, and with my new hearing I could hear someone move away from the window.

"What do you mean you've met her, you just came back" he asked shock showing through his black eyes.

"The blonde one, the moment I saw her it was like we were connected to each other" I said looking around for her outside.

"Renee? You can't be serious, that is Charlie's wife" he said his voice dripping with anger and disgust.

"She's my mate Bill, my imprint there isn't anything that I can do about it" I answered searching for her, but instead my eyes found Elita, sitting with a boy who was undoubtably my nephew and blonde boy whose arm was draped over her, he would have to go, there was no doubt about that.

"What are you looking at" Bill said as he walked over still limping a little, his face fell when he saw me looking at her.

"Is that Jacob" I asked, not needing an answer soon he would be in the pack, and maybe the girl would be his.

"Yes that is my son, and his friend Isabella and her boyfriend Mike" he said and I knew that he felt fatherly towards the girl.

"She is Renee's daughter" I asked, again not needing the answer.

"Yes she is, what are you thinking brother" he was wise and his place in the council had been well earned, he would be a fighter against me and my new changes.

"She's the Elita" I told him and we argued for a few more minutes before I sought her out.

She wasn't a true beauty like her daughter but she was mine and needed her with me.

"Hello Renee" I said as she looked at me her brown eyes wide with recognition.

"Hello Phil" her voice was sweet.

"Walk with me" I said and I led her down the rode and we talked about her daughter, her life and her friends.

It wasn't a week before she had left her husband and moved her daughter to La Push, much to my joy.

"Bella needs to be watched over" she said to me as we were moving their stuff into our home.

"Why do you think that" I asked curious for her answer.

"When I was young my great uncle told me that I would only have one child but that she would be special and although Bella has never shown an ounce of anything special besides brains and being clumsy" for a minute I was upset with the opinion that she had of this girl, I had barely known her but could already see that Bella had a natural knack for friendship, people liked to be around her and she was kind and compassionate.

I explained the Elita legend to Renee and saw her eyes glow as she listened. I left no detail out, even going as far as to phase in front of her.

"Then she must imprint as soon as possible" she told me.

"It's not that easy it could be years before she finds her mate, and even then she can choose what type of relationship she has with him" I saw disappointment flicker a crossed her face for a moment.

"Then she must not be allowed to return to Forks"

"How can you keep her here Renee, her father and friends are in Forks" I asked.

"Bella is weak, if no one calls her she will think that they have deserted her and then she will stay here and fulfill her destiny" once again I was shocked that the woman who raised this child did not know her as well as a stranger did.

"But they will call Renee; they will want her to visit"

"I will handle it" she said and I could see her wanting to have this power over Bella. Did I now have to protect Bella from her mother as well as the Cullen's.

Renee held my heart in her hands and I was powerless to argue with her and it didn't take her long to figure that out. She took Bella's phone when we moved and it was heartbreaking to watch her tell Bella that no one called her, when in fact they did call but she would nicely tell them that Bella was out, and it was hard enough for her moving here without having to try and make new friends while missing her old ones, and after a while they all stopped calling, even Charlie who only wanted to do what was best for Bella, would stop by and Bella would be out conveniently.

I sent her with companion's as the boys started to phase they would escort Bella somewhere, whether taking her or picking her up from school, or to the library, beach or store; she was always with someone. This way I would know the moment she was imprinted on.

I had powers as the alpha, we could all communicate our thoughts to each other when phased, and as alpha I could control their wills. Many times the younger ones had to be reminded that they were not to harm Bella in any way.

When I was certain that the Cullen's were back in town, we patrolled our boarders waiting for a breach but they were true to form and never crossed the line and only hunted animals. I knew that they couldn't stay in one place for long without the question of their aging. If I could just keep Bella away from them until she imprinted or until she left for college all would be fine. But I could not let her meet them.

Things at the house were tense, Renee and Bella fought constantly, Renee who was used to not working and being taken care of wanted Bella to do everything and I was powerless to stop the dictating. But I knew that I would have to do something and soon, Charlie had agreed for Bella to live with Renee, but Bella was eighteen now and could decide on her living arrangements on her own and Renee's constant pushing was pushing her out the door.

It didn't help that Bella hated me for breaking up her family and for keeping her babysat night and day, she fought with me as well which only made things worse between her and Renee.

The dreaded event happened on a Friday after school, when Bella went to the grocery store as ordered by her mother. But Renee who had been with Sue Clearwater all day forgot and when informed by Seth that Bella had not went straight home, flipped out on her.

"She's gone" she yelled into the phone.

"When" I asked holding my temper back.

"Just now"

"Why couldn't you just ease up a bit Renee, I warned you about pushing her so hard" I

Couldn't help it, she had just let the Elita go to Fork's and it wouldn't take long for her to meet them.

"Stop her Phil" she said and I went after Bella, catching up with her just over the boarder. I flashed my lights and tried to get her attention, I would make things better at home if she would pull over and talk to me.

I pulled up along side of me and when she still wouldn't stop my temper got the better of me and I hit her truck, which unfortunately sent her out of control and over the hill. I ran down and once I saw that she was fine I started to get her out when I heard someone coming, I took off.

I would get Bella back; it was just a matter of time.

Renee was furious when she learned what had happened and we had to deal with a very upset Charlie when went to the hospital. He would not let us take Bella and she did not want to go. The law was on her side.

I sent patrols around her and was not happy when Quil informed me that a bloodsucker had been near her home that night.

"Who is left to change" Renee asked me.

"Sam, Embry, Jacob and Seth" I told her and they were out last hopes for imprinting.

**

* * *

**

AN: I hope that you like it, it was longer then I thought it would be but it just kind of flowed…

Review if you liked it!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello All, Thanks for the reviews for Phil's Chapter…I thought I would get more reviews on it, there are a lot of readers just not reviewers…But I love the reviews that I do get; they make me very happy.**

**I received an Anonymous Review which is cool, I turned on the feature and he/she had some great questions so it you don't mind, I am going to answer them in this AN.**

**Wonder if any one in La Push knew the happenings before Bella got into the accident that granted her freedom from Phil and Renee?**

The Elita Legend has been around for years, the die-hards always believed, the ones on the fence I am sure were swayed when Phil phased for them, or they themselves phased.

**Would they care?**

I think the tribe would care very much; the die-hards would always fight to be sure the treaty was obeyed. When it was discovered that there was an Elita, they would do anything to keep her on their side.

**How did the pack feel about being Bella-sitters?**

Bella is a beautiful girl, so spending time with her was not a bad thing, especially if they wanted to imprint on her, because the only ones he had Bella-sitting were already werewolves. Plus Phil being the Alpha has control and they don't want Bella with the Cullen's either.

**Do they know/care that it was Phil's fault that Bella got into the accident that got her away from them?**

Phil viewed the accident as that an accident, he doesn't see himself at fault and the wolves see what Phil see's and while they might have went about it differently if had got Bella back to the reservation, it would not have been that big of a deal.

**What will happen when Jacob joins the pack?**

Without giving away too much of the future plot, Jacob will phase thus his feelings towards the legends that he always put off will change too.

**Does he know/suspect that the reason Bella is with Charlie was do to Renee/Phil's doing?**

Jacob knows that Bella was not treated well at Phil's and he knows that she is happy at home. Right now he doesn't know about the pack, or about the Cullen's being who they are. He does know that Phil believes in the Elita and he suspects a few things.

**Is Renee the power hungry one and Phil's just pawn?**

I see Renee as being happy that her daughter has these powers and she feels like she is the one who gave them to her, even though there is nothing special about her. Phil imprinted on Renee, and as we learned in Breaking Dawn, the object of an imprint usually gets what they want. Renee wants Bella on the Res because she feels like once it becomes known what her daughter is; she will be powerful.

**How will Charlie protect Bella from Renee/Phil?**

Charlie will be oblivious to the goings on in the supernatural world, but he will fight very hard to keep Bella with him and not Renee because he knows that she isn't happy or treated right there.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

**EPOV**

Sitting outside listening to Jacob Black talk to Bella about the Elita really irritated me; he went all around the legend but never really gave her a straight answer. But would I if she asked me, I couldn't be sure that I wouldn't tell her the whole truth either.

After he left, I climbed into her room again to watch her sleep. Leaving with just enough time to get home and get changed for school. I was a little sad not be picking her back up for school again, but anxious to see her again.

Waiting in my usual place in the parking lot, I saw her park her blazer and climb out. She looked over and spotted me waving and as she started to walk over to me, the vile Newton boy cut her off.

"_Why is she so determined to talk to him"_ he thought as he stepped in her path, "Hey Bells, nice ride" he walked around her car looking it over, and she turned and watched him.

It was times like these when I enjoyed my vampire enhanced hearing.

"Are you excited for tonight" he asked her; while taking her backpack from her. _"I can't wait for later, you'll see just how much I've missed you"._

"Yea" she said not whole heartily and I saw her glance over at me, I wondered if she wished it was me taking her out; because I knew that I wanted it to be me.

"I thought we'd hit your favorite restaurant in Port Angeles" he said hopefully.

"Oh ok, but I just ate there last night, sorry Mike" she said glancing at me again and this time he caught her.

"_Cullen, seriously I have got to get her mind off of him"_ he thought shooting me a dirty look. "Ok well how about Italian then" and she nodded as they started walking in with the crowd.

Classes droned on as I learned the same things over and over again, my mind counting down the hours, minutes and seconds until I would see Bella again. When Biology finally came I walked almost too fast to get there.

"_Slow down bro"_ Emmett said as I practically flew by them.

"_Yeah man be cool"_ Jasper said and I slowed up a bit.

Taking my seat, Bella looked up at me and smiled a warm smile.

"I see you made it to school alright today" I joked with her.

"Yes, thanks again for taking me last night. Although I missed our conversation this morning" she said and blushed at her admittance.

"Me too" I said and swept a piece of hair behind her ear, she shivered as I did it and I wanted to jerk my hand back from her until I heard Newton behind us.

"_What the fuck is up with that, if he doesn't quit touching her; he is going to deal with me"_ he thought and I laughed at him and decided to play some more.

"Can you hand me one of the worksheets" I asked Bella and when I went to take it out of her hand, I wrapped my hand around hers and she turned to me her wide brown eyes shining and searching my own.

"Thank you" I said quietly and slowly letting go of her hand, missing the contact immediately.

"Y-your welcome Ed-Edward" she stammered out and Newton all but growled at me.

The rest of biology we worked together on our assignment, both of stealing glances when we thought the other wasn't looking. The bell rang and we headed out in silence, Mike Newton stepping between us, wrapping his arm around her and leading her away from me.

BPOV

The moment Edward touched me; I wanted to reach over and take his beautiful face into my hands and kiss him. I have never had such a feeling of want come over me and I wasn't sure what to do with that feeling.

"Bella, I will pick you up around 5" Mike said as he commandeered me into Spanish.

"Ok" I said.

After re-heating some dinner for Dad, I went to get dressed, throwing on a cute jean skirt and cream colored sweater I touched up my hair and make-up as Mike rang the doorbell. I could hear him and Charlie downstairs talking football so I took my time grabbing my purse, there was a text on my phone.

_Bells-_

_Bonfire this weekend, not sure if you can or want to come, but I just wanted to tell you about it._

_-Jake_

As much as I loved Jake and wanted to go see him and Emily, I just ready to spend time in La Push, so I messaged him back.

_Jake –_

_Sorry going to sit this one out, but maybe next time. _

_-B_

After a quick goodbye to my dad who reiterated my curfew to me, Mike and I headed out to Port Angeles, we make small talk on the way down about football and his parents sporting goods store.

"Bella, what is the deal with you and Cullen" Mike asked as our food arrived.

"Edward and I are friends Mike" I said, my heart beating a little faster as I said Edwards name.

"I think he wants to be more then friends Bella, he was all over you today in Bio"

"I think you are exaggerating a little Mike"

Was it too bad of me to hope that Edward wanted to be more then friends?

"Well I don't like it, we are supposed to be working on our relationship, but every time I turn around you are with him" he said.

"Seriously, is this what we are going to talk about tonight" I was getting angry.

"Well I think it is only fair to give me a chance, especially after how you broke up with me" he spat.

"I didn't break up with you Mike, my mother did remember"

"Well don't you want to get back together" he asked. "Because I still feel the same about you Bella, I still want to be with you. Do you want to be with me?"

"We have a strong history Mike, so yes I still have feelings for you. But I don't know if I want to jump back into a relationship right now" I said

His shoulders slumped over and he stopped talking. I immediately felt like I wasn't being very nice.

"How about Ice Cream on the pier" he asked suggesting my favorite Ice Cream Parlor.

"Sure" I said and he took my hand in his and led me outside, the night was chilly as we made our way down by the water, so he let me wear his jacket, I could smell his cologne on it and it reminded me of better times that we had together.

"Wait here, I go get it and we can watch the sunset" he said and I took a seat on one of the benches.

I was sitting absorbed in my thoughts drifting between Mike and Edward, she I felt someone sit next to me, turning and expecting to see Mike, instead I looked directly into my step-father's black eyes.

"Hello, Isabella" he said in his smooth voice.

"What do you want Phil" I said looking around; Mike was standing in line, not paying attention to anything outside.

"Are you ready to come back home" he asked.

"I will never come back there and there is nothing you can do to make me" I said trying to sound confident even though I didn't feel it.

"Never say never Bella, besides your mom misses you" he said.

"Oh really, does she miss someone cooking all her meals and cleaning her house for her as she sits on her ass" I spat back and for a moment I thought he was going to agree with me.

"Don't talk about your mother like that" he said his face reddening.

"How did you know I was here Phil?"

"I always know where you are Bella" his words gave me goosebumps.

"Stop having your lackeys follow me Phil, or I will tell my dad"

"Oooh scary Bella, there is nothing anyone can do. They aren't breaking any laws, besides your dad might not want to know that you are taking rides to school with strange boys, stay away from Edward Cullen Isabella" he said and I heard the door behind me open and Phil got up and walked away as Mike came over; handing me my tiramisu Ice Cream.

"What did he want" he looked at me his face full of concern.

"He wants me to come back to La Push" I said not sharing the Edward business.

"Never Bella, you aren't going back there" Mike said taking my hand in his as we ate our Ice Cream.

"I know I'm not" I said, looking around to see if Phil was still there, or one of his friends.

We drove home in silence, listening to the radio while Mike still had a death grip on my hand, it was oddly comforting so I let him keep it in his warm hand, but I thought about Edward's hand on mine earlier. It had been cold, oddly cold for being at school but the cold had felt good.

We pulled into the driveway and Mike ran around the car to open my door, taking my hand he helped me down out of his suburban he pulled me into a kiss. I kissed him back it was familiar and it felt nice but there weren't as many sparks as I used to remember.

"See you tomorrow Bells" he said and drove away.

Dad was still up as I walked into the house. "Nice night" he asked as I plopped down on the couch.

"Yea I guess"

"What's wrong" he asked turning the TV down. "Mike was a gentleman wasn't he" my Dad looked like he was going to go after Mike.

"Mike was fine, he wants to get back together" I said picking fuzz off of me.

"You don't"

"I don't know, it's comfortable with Mike like always, but there's no spark" I said my dad and I never really had in-depth conversations about guys and feelings.

"Is there some one else you are interested in Bells" he asked and I could tell he knew something. "Word around town is you've been getting cozy with Edward Cullen" he smirked.

"Stupid small towns" I mumbled and he laughed.

"So it's true then"

"Well, we've been talking but I wouldn't really call it cozy" I said.

"The Cullen's are good people Bells, the kids are very well behaved, they help out at the hospital and Dr and Mrs. Cullen are very good to those kids, if you are cozing up to Edward then I think that you've found a good one" he said and I blushed at the thought of my dad giving me permission to date Edward.

"Something happened tonight" I said wanting to get it over with quickly.

"What"

"Phil followed us there" I said watching my dad's face get serious.

"How did he know you were there?"

"He has people following me he said, and he said that he knows everywhere I go and to stay away from Edward Cullen" I said adding the last part for my own benefit.

"I am going to take care of this Bells, don't worry, I'm working midnight tonight; Cooper's sick." He said and he stood up and walked to the door, I headed upstairs to do some homework before bed.

Hours later I couldn't sleep, thinking of Phil or one of his cronies outside my window. I got up and walked over, I saw a shadow, running down the steps I ran outside. Looking around the yard trying not to freak myself out, when I heard a car door shut behind me.

Spinning around expecting to see Phil, I was shocked to see Edward standing in front of me.

"What are you doing here" I asked.

"I was driving by and saw you out here, why are you outside in the dark at midnight Bella" he asked looking around.

"It's nothing, I thought I saw something"

"So you decided to walk out and check it out, where is your dad" he asked.

"He got called in midnight, you never answered my question" I asked.

"I ran over to the hospital, Carlisle forgot something at home" he said quickly. "What did you see?"

"Just a shadow, but I had a run in with Phil tonight and I just freaked myself out" I said trying to regain some dignity.

"Let me check it out" he said walking around the house. When he came back I was waiting in the house and he walked in shutting the door behind him.

"There's no one out there" he said and I nodded.

"Are you scared" he asked and I nodded.

"It's silly I know, but Phil's been having some of his friends keep an eye on me and it creeps me out a bit" I admitted.

"I can stay for a bit" he offered.

"You won't get in trouble" I asked

"No"

"Ok then" I said and he sat on the couch next to me, "I can't sleep want to watch a movie" I asked and he nodded, I picked something on-demand and we settled in to watch Titanic and Edward chuckled as the opening appeared.

"Seriously" he asked.

"What's wrong with Titanic" I asked and he just grinned and put his arm around me. I liked the feeling and was instantly comforted by him.

EPOV

I was heading over for my nightly Bella-sitting when I saw her standing outside in her pajama's.

I could smell wolves all around and made a quick call to Carlisle who said he would run a circle around and make sure no one was there.

We were watching Titanic, Bella's choice when she fell asleep against me, I picked her up and carried her upstairs, placing her in her in bed and covering her up, I went and sat in my favorite chair; answering my phone when it vibrated.

"It's all clear now but there was definitely one or two near there tonight" Carlisle said.

"Phil followed her tonight to Port Angeles, I knew I should have too"

"Edward, you can only do so much. What are you doing now" he asked.

"Charlie is on midnight, I am going to stay and keep watch" I said and he agreed.

"Edward" Bella said sitting up slightly.

"Shh, I'm right here Bella" I said walking over.

"Will you sit with me" she asked and I sat down next to her on her bed, she threw the covers over me and laid her head on my chest and feel right back asleep.

I ran my fingers through her soft hair as she slept sneaking out to move my car before Charlie came home from work, but that wasn't necessary as he called a few minutes later and left her a message that he would be home when she got home from school.

"Oh shit" she sat up when her alarm went off, she was looking around wildly.

"Edward you have to go my dad will be home any moment" she said and stopped when she saw me laughing.

"Chill Bella he just called and left you a message he will see you after school" I said and she flopped back down on her bed.

"Thank god, because even though he thinks that you would be great for me, I doubt he would think that if he caught you in my bedroom" she said and then stopped quickly.

"What" I asked. "Your dad thinks I would be great for you". Wow if he only knew how right/wrong he is.

"Sorry, there has been some talk around town about us spending time together, even though we technically only spent like one evening together" She said blushing.

"Thanks for staying here last night" she said quickly.

"It was my pleasure" I said watching her blush; I reached over and caressed her face. In all my life I had never felt the urge to kiss anyone before neither human nor vampire, but in that moment I wanted to kiss her, but I was afraid of hurting her with my strength.

"Edward" she said and I looked at her; our faces close to each other. "Can I have a minute" she said hopping up and running out of her room. She came back in a minute later her hair brushed, and smelling like fressia.

"You look nice" I said taking in her appearance, she was had on dark blue jeans and a fitted red shirt.

"Oh Edward, your going to be late for school" she said remembering my lack of clothing.

"I have an idea" I said and she looked at me. "Let's skip today".

"Edward Cullen, you want me to skip a day of school and spend it with you" she said in mock disdain.

"Why not, it's a semi-nice day and I would rather spend it with you then in school" I said and she blushed.

"Really" she asked biting her bottom lip and I took a chance, pulling her to me she gasped when I bent my head down and kissed her plump red lips. My worries about my strength were still there but I was gentle with her, she opened her mouth to me and moaned as my tongue entered her mouth. When I remembered that she needed to breathe, I pulled away from her.

"Edward" she whispered, touching her lips with the tips of her fingers.

"I'm sorry Bella, that was out of line" I said hoping I hadn't over-stepped my bounds.

"I'm not" she said and launched herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me, pressing her body against mine. It was intense and passionate, but I started to feel very un-gentlemanly things and thoughts, so I ended it.

"Are we skipping then" I asked and she nodded, I took her hand and led her out to my car, opening the door for her and once she was in I headed to my house to change my clothes.

She looked at my house and then looked at me. "Won't they want to know why we aren't in school" she asked.

"No, Esme won't care and everyone else has left already" I said, taking her hand and pulling her inside after me.

"Edward" Esme said as she walked in the room smiling at the sight of Bella.

"Bella this is my mother Esme" I said and Esme pulled her into a hug.

"It's wonderful to meet you at last Bella" she said to Bella_. "Edward she's lovely and she clearly has feelings for you, I am so happy for you"_ she told me.

"Bella and I are playing hooky today is that ok" I asked showing Bella it would be ok.

"Of course, did Bella call her dad" she said and Bella got this worried look on her face.

"Don't worry dear, I'll call him" and Esme went to the phone.

"Chief Swan please" she said into the phone.

"Hello Chief Swan this is Esme Cullen, how are you today"

"I'm calling, Bella is here with Edward and she's not feeling great today and I offered to let her stay here and rest today while you are at work, is that ok with you" she purred, people could never say no to Esme.

"Wonderful, Edward will bring her home later after school, thank you, hold on" she said and handed Bella the phone.

"It's all taken care of Edward" she said to me when Bella was talking to Charlie.

Bella hung up the phone and smiled at me.

"So what's the plan for today" she asked.

**

* * *

**

AN: Ok so now we get to the love part of the story, don't know if there will be any lemons, but my Edward isn't as much of a prude as book Edward was :-)

**REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay, little bit of mental block in the last week. **

**Also I thought of a good story the other night while I was wide awake waiting for hubby to come home from Racing, and I am debating on starting it now or waiting!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

**BPOV**

"Where are we going" I asked as Edward handed me a helmet.

"It's a surprise" he said, winking at me, gosh could he get any hotter. Waking up this morning in his arms was amazing, and then when he kissed me there were fireworks and angels singing choruses above my head. I don't know what came over me but I practically lunged at him and kissed him again, his taste was intoxicating.

Now here I was standing in front of the most beautiful house I had seen in my life, skipping school with the most amazing man I had met in my life. Edward was no boy, I could tell that right away, there is some different about him, but how does one go about saying something like that?

"_Excuse can you tell me what exactly you are because you are not a normal boy of 18"_ yeah like that would go over well.

He uncovered a red Ducati and it gleemed in the morning light.

"Seriously" I said walking around the amazing machine. "I trip on air Edward" I said getting a little nervous.

"You trust me don't you" he asked and I nodded, "Good then don't stop just yet, I won't let nothing happen to you Bella" he said and my heart skipped a beat.

Just when I thought Edward couldn't get any hotter, he put on his helmet and when he was seated on the bike he was hotter then hell! He helped me on the bike and we took off down the long driveway. I didn't even want to think about how fast we were going, but dumb me looked at the speedometer.

"Holy Crow" I shouted.

"What's wrong" he said his voice coming through my helmet, there must be speakers in them.

"How fast are we going" I asked.

"Don't worry Bella, I will keep you safe" he said and although I wasn't happy with the speed, I knew he would protect me. So I just looked around at the scenery that flew by me, as we headed out of town. We hit the 101 and were on the Pacific Coast Scenic Byway so I just watched as the coast went by.

We stopped and I looked around we were in Olympia in what had to be record time.

"Breakfast time" Edward said as we walked into a little café and took a booth by the window.

"Are you going to tell me what we are doing today" I said taking a big drink of orange juice.

"Well we are going to take a different route back towards town, maybe walk a little" he said smiling at me. "I want to show you one of my favorite places".

We finished our breakfast, or I should say I finished my breakfast; Edward just pushed his around his plate until I was done and he went to pay the bill and picked up some sandwiches for lunch.

We climbed back on the bike and headed through town. We headed out towards the back side of the national forest, riding slower this time; I could smell the pine trees through my open helmet as we drove by.

Turning off on a side road into the forest, we travelled deep into it before Edward turned again, I was so lost in the scenery and the company that I had no clue where we were nor did I care, so it took me a minute or two to realize that we had stopped.

"Bella" Edward said shaking me out of my mental vacation; all the Elita stuff had finally left my mind for a short while.

"Sorry I was lost in the scenery" I explained looking into his golden eyes, he smirked and I blushed. He helped me off of the bike and I looked around, we were in a clearing that contained a pond, it was shaded mostly from the sun by the tall trees but it was still beautiful. I started walking out to the pond, Edward wasn't coming with me, so I reached my hand back and he took it and came with me.

"It's beautiful" I said breathing in the smell of pine and pond.

"It's my favorite place, I come here when I want to think and clear my head. Today I thought that you needed a place to do that too" he was always so thoughtful.

"It worked, my mind is clear for the first time in days" I said feeling like my shoulders were feeling a lot lighter.

"Do you want to talk about it" he asked and I felt like I wanted to, but then wondered how crazy I would sound to this beautiful man.

"It's silly I guess" I said and he handed me the bag from the diner.

"Well why don't you eat your lunch and tell me and I will decide on the sillyness of the it" he handed me sandwich not taking one for himself.

"Aren't you eating" I asked, knowing full well he wouldn't.

"I'm not hungry" he said.

"How about we trade off, because I think; no wait I know that there is more to you then meets the eye Edward, I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours" I said feeling nervous.

"What do you mean" he asked looking at me as if he were trying to figure me out.

"Just some things I have picked up on and it makes things start to fit together" I said taking a bite of my turkey sandwich.

He looked at me, and I knew he was waiting for me to continue on with my rambling.

"Let's start with what I know so far, or think to know" I started. "In La Push there is a legend, and it has been brought to my attention. It called the Elita, and while I am not sure how much of the true legend I have been told, or can even believe. But when Phil came back into town and married my mom it threw the whole thing into motion" I took another bite and drank some tea, figuring out what to say as Edward just watched me.

"My friend Jacob although he doesn't believe the hype says that the Quileute's are descendents from Wolves, and that they have one ultimate enemy, when this enemy is present the tribe or parts of it, I'm not really sure how many, but they are supposed to take the form of Wolves to protect from the Cold Ones, well a while ago there was a prophet and he said that the next time the wolves were with their enemies the Elita would arrive." I searched for any signs in his face but he just watched me, it was easier to tell him this than I thought that it would be.

"Elita is Latin for Chosen One and the prophecy says that the Elita will have powers that can unite the tribe and help them defeat their enemies. But instead of joining forces with the tribe, the Elita will side with the Cold Ones, and according to Jake the prophecy says that the Alpha will mate with and outsider and that outsider would have a child, and this child would be the Elita. Well my step-father who is considered right now to be "The Leader" in La Push upon marrying my mother, has decided that the legend is true, and that I am the Elita and that I should stay away from you." I finished and as I did he looked up at me quickly, recognition dawning on his face.

**EPOV**

Bella was more knowledgeable about the legend then I gave her credit for, even though her friend Jacob didn't believe it fully, I could tell that Bella did.

"I am the Elita and that I should stay away from you." When she finished her story and looked at me, I knew in that moment that she knew.

"Bella" I said and she held her hand up, how could one fragile human stop me dead with her hand.

"Edward, be honest with me please. I know that when I say this I sound crazy but look at the facts, your skin is rock hard and ice cold, you never eat and there are just many things about you that I notice are not normal" she stated. "I know what you are and I am just going to ask you and you are going to answer me for my own peace of mind; ok" she said and I nodded.

"You and your family are the cold ones that the legend talks about, your vampires" she said with calmness in her voice that shouldn't be there.

I sat there, wishing I could read her mind for the hundredth time so I knew what to expect. Taking a deep but unnecessary breath I prepared for what would happen next.

"Bella" I said reaching for her hands and I she placed them in mine I felt the strength to finish. "Your right, my family are what you think we are, we are different from our kind though as we only feed off of animals and not humans. Are you afraid of me" I asked, needing to know, if I had a heart it would have stopped beating while waiting for her to answer.

"I should be afraid shouldn't I, but honestly when I am with you I am not afraid of anything, it's like we are two pieces and when we are together I feel complete." She said and I nodded.

"How old are you" she asked.

"I was born in 1901, I became a vampire in 1917 during the Spanish Flu outbreak in Chicago" I answered. "You can ask me anything Bella and I will answer you to the best that I can" I told her and she nodded.

"Do you, or did you know about the legend" she asked her voice full of what seemed like apprehension for the first time.

"There are several different things that you need to know Bella" I said and I knew that she needed to know everything that I knew to this point.

"We lived here a while ago, and it was then that the treaty between our family and the Quileute's was formed, we stay in places until we can't pretend to be teenagers or college students again, we came back to Fork's because it allows us to live a relatively normal life, well as normal as one of us can live" I said and she listened to me, her brown eyes staring into my own.

"Alice, she has visions and she kept seeing someone enter into our lives but she couldn't clearly see who it was until the day we met you in the woods after your accident" I said.

"You weren't there though, only Carlisle and Esme"

"I was but I had to leave, that day I felt something I hadn't felt in years Bella. Your blood calls to me, Carlisle calls it a singer, your blood while it smells good to the others is extra appealing to me, it calls me and that day I wanted to do something I haven't done in decades. I wanted your blood so bad it hurt" I said and waited for her to run away.

"But if it hurts you then how have you been spending so much time with me" her face showed no fear only question and could it be possible but concern for me.

"Because once I came upon you again, something else came into play besides your blood" I said.

"What"

"It's like you said Bella, we are two pieces of a puzzle and when I am with you I feel complete" I felt for the first time in years like a teenager. "I am drawn to you Bella and it's not your blood that draws me in"

"Is it because you think I am the Elita" she asked, her eyes darkening a bit, was she afraid that I was only with her because of a legend.

"I felt the pull to you before I heard of the Elita, I felt the need to be near you and to protect you from pain and any danger from the start" I confessed.

"And once you heard the legend" she asked.

"Well being that we know about the wolves, I have to keep you safe at all costs, we all do." I said, wanting to reassure her.

"Because I am supposed to have powers" she asked.

"I believe the legend yes, and because of that I want to protect you from any who want to harm you, but now that I am with you; I want you, I need you and I care about you more then you can ever realize" I said and she scoffed at me.

"Don't you believe" I asked her.

"I do because I know what you are and I know that if you are real then the wolves are too, but I don't think that I am anything special, how could I be" she would never see herself.

"You said Alice could see me in visions" she asked.

"Some Vampires have special talents, Alice can see visions of the future, they can change depending on the course taken by the individual and are never set in stone, but we don't usually go against Alice" I said.

"What did she see?"

"Her visions were fuzzy until we met you in the woods, but she knew that you would be special to me" I said, squeezing her hand a little.

"Your family, what else should I know about them" she asked.

"Well Carlisle is the oldest, he changed me when I was dying and Esme too after she fell from a cliff. It was the three of us for a while until Carlisle came across Rosalie; she had been attacked and left for dead and he changed her as a possible mate for me, but Rose and I butted heads from the get-go and have been brother and sister ever sense. Rose came upon Emmett as he was being mauled by a bear in 1935 and she saved him and brought him home to Carlisle she knew he was special to her. Alice and Jasper found our family, after Alice seen us in a vision, she always knew that she would be with us and after she met Jasper they joined us" I gave her a brief synopsis of my family.

"Any other specials talents" she asked almost as if she knew.

"Jasper is an empath, he can feel other people's feelings and can control them, and well I can read minds" I said and her eyes filled with panic.

"Everyone's" she asked quietly.

"So far I have only came across one mind that I couldn't read, and that mind is yours Bella, I can't read a single thought that goes through you mind, and trust me I wish that I could" I said.

"Why can't you, and why do you wish you could" she said the fear replaced with wonder.

"I think it has something to do with your powers, and possibly you being my singer. I wish I could because then I would know what you are thinking about all of this and what you think about me" I said, smiling at her.

"I probably should be afraid of you and your family, that would be the normal response correct" she asked.

I nodded, "Humans are programmed to naturally be hesitant of us, that is why we don't really associate with anyone in school, our strength, speed and ability to kill also factor in to the reasons you should be afraid, if you know you should be afraid of me then why aren't you" I asked, needing to know.

"Because I know that you won't hurt me Edward, and even though I might not believe every aspect of a legend that I only half about, I believe the part about you and I; since that day that we met I have needed to see you, my days don't start until I see you in the morning and talk to you, I need to feel your cold skin against mine, I need you Edward, I can't explain it but I need you in my life".

**

* * *

**

AN: I had to bring out the vampires it was time for the story to move forward.

**Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry for the delay. I had minor surgery in July and it just wiped me out for a while, but I am back and ready to get the story going again!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10:

**EPOV**

It had been a week since Bella and I skipped school and went riding, it had also been a week since I had revealed our secret to Bella. For the most part my family all supported the decision; well all but Rose, but Rose will be Rose and not much makes her happy.

Today after school I was bringing Bella over to the house for the first time, and I actually felt nervous like a teenage boy would feel.

I felt her stir in my arms, and murmur my name like she did several times every night. I had been staying at Bella's and usually one of my brothers was running surveillance around her house. The wolves had still been coming daily but not coming close enough for contact, they were watching from a far, and that was ok with me. I was not happy about it, but as long as they weren't making contact then I guess we would have to be patient and wait.

"Good morning" Bella said as she awoke, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Good morning love" I said as I kissed her forehead, relishing the sweet smell of her hair.

"Is my dad here" she said quietly.

I shook my head. "I heard him getting up and ran home to change and was back just after he left" I told her and she smiled as she hugged me tightly.

"The one perk of have a boyfriend with super senses, we won't ever get caught having our little sleepovers" she said and then she turned on the fake pout. "Althought, I don't really know what good it does, if I don't ever get to do anything more then sleep during our sleepovers" she said, bringing home her newfound desire to be more physical with me.

"Bella" I said leaning in to kiss her, but she pulled back. I looked at her shocked.

"Human moment" she said jumping up and running into her bathroom.

"Bro" Emmett said from the window. _"You were right, she is entertaining in her sleep"_ I growled at his thoughts. _"Chill dude, I only meant that her talking in her sleep is entertaining, she must have been having some good dreams last night"_.

Growling at him again, he looked at me putting his serious face on. "The wolves came a bit closer last night, but they knew I was here and backed off. Do you think they are ever going to make a move" he asked, and I wished I knew the answer.

Were they going to take her, and if they did what would they do to her then. She would never stay willingly, and she would never be with one of them, whether imprinted or not. She knew where she belonged and she knew that was with me, with my family.

"Are you still bringing her over tonight" Emmett asked.

"Yes, around 6. Why"

"Rosie is not to happy about this, I am trying to work on it." He said low enough that only I could hear him.

"She'll get over it, she has too Bella is part of us now" I said and he nodded, I knew there was no point in telling Emmett any of this, it was his problem it was Rose's and if she was going to make Bella uncomfortable in our home then I would have to have a talk with my sister.

We both heard the shower shut off and Emmett said his goodbyes before Bella walked back into the room. I ran over to her, pulling her into my arms, and finishing where we left off; pressing my lips to hers and tasting her toothpaste and smelling her lotion. She moaned into my kiss, fueling my further and she molded her body to mine.

Before she knew it we were lying on her bed, not even breaking our kiss apart as we landed softly. She gasped as I moved my lips down her chin and worked down her neck. I could hear her heart beating faster and her temperature was rising, I had resisted my own urges, one for her safety and two wanting to be a gentleman about everything, but hell I was a man and here in this moment; wrapped around my beautiful girlfriend who was once again making me feel things I never thought I would feel, the male parts of me where waking up.

"Edward" she half whispered as I pulled away from her. "That's not fair" she pouted.

"Bella love, I know it isn't but here and now is not the place for anything more" I said kissing her cheeks and forehead.

She sighed and flopped back on the bed. "Come love, we will be late for school and you have a calculus test this morning" I said helping her up, we climbed in my Volvo and headed towards the school.

Even though our relationship was barely old news, everyone still gaped at us as we made our way through the crowd.

"_Damn Bella looks fine today"_ I looked over at Tyler resisting the urge to go and beat the images of him with Bella writhing naked underneath him out of his head. Instead I just pulled her a bit closer and kept walking through the lot.

"_If it isn't my brother and his human"_ Rose said to me as we went over to them.

"Good Morning Bella" Alice bounded over, throwing her arms around Bella. It did please me that Alice and Bella were becoming quite close friends.

"Hey Alice, Jasper" Bella said smiling at them, before Emmett picker her up and swung her around.

"Did you forget about me" Emmett said, and even I was laughing at Bella's shrieks of laughter that Emmett was always able to cause.

"How could I forget about you Emmett" she yelled and he set her down.

"Good morning Rosalie, I love that dress" Bella said trying as always to be nice to Rose.

"Thanks, Alice picked it out" I was shocked at Rose's answer, was she actually trying to be nice.

"Well Alice does have great taste" Bella said and Alice hugged her again.

We headed into school, and I hated the fact that even after Bella had told Newton that they were just going to be friends; he still tried to get her alone and tried to win her back. Not that I blamed him, I would always fight for Bella.

We parted ways and I had to sit through another boring history lesson, when I heard Alice.

"_Edward, hallway now"_ she said from the hallway. I raised my hand, Mrs. Matthews looked over at me.

"Can I use the restroom" I asked and she blushed, and her thoughts were filled me and her in the bathroom, why could people censor their nasty thoughts.

"Yes, of course" she said, and she was still thinking of joining me in there. I walked quickly out of the room as she reminded herself I was only a teenager.

"What is it" I asked finding Alice in an empty classroom.

"I had a vision" she said, and I could only half she her thoughts.

"ok"

"Bella's mother is coming here to the school, today" I don't know what is going to happen after that, but I do know that she is coming here.

"Well that's not too bad Alice, we can deal with her mother" I said half annoyed.

"Edward, her mother is trouble with a capital T, I know we can handle it, but I wish I knew why is coming here" she said and I wondered the same thing.

"We'll just have to wait and see" I said and she nodded, and we both headed back to class. I waited through the rest of my classes for Renee to show up, but so far she hadn't.

I had met Bella and was walking her to lunch when I heard her.

"_There she is, look at her strutting around with them; thinking she is something special"_ Renee said and I glanced around the room to see where she was.

When I found her, she was thinking about how she was going to approach Bella and get her on her own. Yeah right like that was going to happen.

"Edward" Bella said and I turned to her. "What's wrong" she asked.

"Nothing love"

"Really, so you been debating for the last three minutes about the two flavors of jello you are holding, because if they are for me then I want cherry" she said and I looked down, sure enough I was holding a cherry and a lime jello in my hands just above the tray. Setting them both down; she looked at me.

"I want lime" I said because people in the line were staring at me.

"Will you eat it for me" she asked, and I about vomited at the thought alone.

"_Real smooth Romeo, what's the deal"_ Emmett asked.

Bella was talking with Angela Weber, so I replied. "Renee is here, and wondering how she is going to get Bella on her own".

"Fat chance of that happening" Jasper said looking around until he spotted her outside as well.

"You can't guard her night and day" Rose said.

"Why can't I"

"Because Edward, this has to play out" she said and I squeezed the container of jello so hard it burst everywhere.

"Play out, you think that I should just let the wolves take her then and see what their plans are then" I spat at her.

"Of course not, but we have to try and get them to make a move; they know we are guarding her and we need to get this over with so we can all get on with our lives, including Bella" she finished as she was wiping green jello off her arm.

"So what do you propose" I asked.

"A trap, either we set a trap or we let her talk to Renee today. Renee knows we are watching her, but she doesn't know that you can hear her. She won't do anything in our view, but if they talk maybe she will slip up on her thoughts." She said and her plan wasn't too bad.

"You've got some good points Rose" I said. "I will run it by Bella"

"Run what by me" Bella said popping into our conversation, grabbing her turkey wrap from the tray.

"Your mom is here" I said and she put the wrap back down and looked around.

"Where"

"She's outside, she wants to talk to you." I said and she picked the wrap back up.

"Not gonna happen" she said taking a bite.

"Bella, we've been talking" I said and she looked at me raising her eye brows slightly.

"About"

"We need to know what they are planning, if she talks to you; supervised of course. We would not be far away, maybe she would slip up in her thoughts and we could get a handle on what they are going to do" I explained.

"They haven't made contact in a while, maybe they have given up" she said.

"They still come your house every night" I said, shock registering on her face.

"What, is that why you stay with me" she asked and hurt was showing on her face.

"Of course not love, but that's why someone is always in the woods around your house when you are home" I said and she looked around the table, the other looked sheepishly at her.

"I'm sorry" she said to them.

"Bout what Squirt" Emmett said.

"You guys are giving up your time to babysit me, I never wanted to be an inconvenience to you" she said.

"You're not Bella" Jasper said, "Your part of us now, Alice has seen it, the wolves had prophesized it and we will protect you" he said and I was very grateful to him for his help because it seemed like she accepted it easier.

"Bella, she wants to talk to you alone. We will all be close by; she won't try anything because she knows this. Let her show her hand, Edward will hear her thoughts, and Alice can see if she decides anything" Rose said and she almost sounded friendly again.

"Ok, when does she want to talk" Bella asked.

"After school, she is going to wait until after you're done with school" I told her.

The rest of the afternoon she was on edge and fidgeting, I kept trying to soothe her by rubbing soothing circles on her hand.

When the final bell rang and we were walking out the door, I heard Renee again.

"Here she comes, god do they never leave her alone" She thought.

"_She's agitated by us"_ Jasper told me.

"Can you fix it" I asked not wanting to send Bella to her in this state.

"I will do the best I can" he answered.

"_Oh well, if I can get her alone, we can talk"_ she said and I could tell that Jasper's magic had worked.

"Bella" she called out and I felt Bella stiffen at my side.

"Calm love, we are right here, she can't get away with you" I told her and she walked up to her mother.

"Can we talk for a moment" she said gesturing towards the car. "Alone" she added glaring at us.

Bella turned to me and grimaced. "What does she seriously have to have permission from them" Renee thought her mood flaring again, Jasper's calming waves went back towards her again.

"I will talk with you" Bella said, "But they will be close by" she said and we all scattered around but remained close as they got into the car.

"Bella, what are you doing with them" Renee asked.

"Edward is my boyfriend, and the other are my friends" she stated simply.

"Boyfriend, you can't be serious Bella. You know what he is" she said to Bella.

_This can't be happening; I will lose everything if she chooses them. I have to get her to come back with me._

"Come with me for a while" she asked her voice turning sweeter.

"What" Bella asked.

"I haven't seen you in a long time Bella, can we go shopping" her mother asked her, and I wasn't letting them out of my sight.

"I have plans tonight" Bella said.

"With them" Renee said pointing to us, her eyes darkening.

"Yes, I am going to Edwards's house, we have made plans for this evening" Bella said standing her ground.

"You're my daughter" her temper was rising.

"Really, when did you realize that? You were practically holding me hostage in La Push" Bella had hit a nerve.

"I did it for you, this all about you. You know what they are, what they do. Aren't you worrying about what happens when they are done playing with you, when they get bored with you, because you know they will after a while. Then what, do you become a snack" she spat at Bella and Emmett grabbed my arm to keep me from running over there and taking Bella away from the cruel, miserable woman.

"You don't know them mother, they care about me. Each and every one of them care more about me then you ever have. The only thing you ever cared about me, was what I was making you for dinner" Bella spat back at her mother,

_She is right, I never wanted her; Charlie did. She did come in handy though when she was old enough to do things around the house, Phil won't get off my back about keeping the house clean since Bella left. He actually misses her I think, sure he wants her to fulfill the prophecy but I know there is more to it then he is telling me._

"I didn't come here to fight Bella, I mean it I miss you" she said lying through her teeth.

"Well then don't talk about my friends like that" she said, and we were all proud of her for standing her ground.

"Another night" Renee asked.

"I'll think about it" she said.

"Edward, I keep getting glimpses of plans that she is thinking up to use if she does get Bella alone" Alice said and we all listened.

"Nothing set in stone, but she's planning something" Alice finished and Bella was getting out of the car, and Renee drove off.

"You did great love" I told her hugging her close. "Ready to go to my house" I asked her.

"Yeah I need a snack" Emmett said and Rose punched him hard in the arm. But Bella just laughed and I was glad that Emmett's crude humor could make her smile again.

"Did you get anything" she asked as we headed out.

"She's definitely planning something, Alice couldn't see what because she kept changing her mind, but we won't let it get that far Bella" I said.

We relaxed at my house for the night, I played her some of my songs and she was relaxed when I took her home.

She went into Charlie and I was waiting for him to go to sleep, when I smelt him coming.

"Hello Jacob" I said turning to see the russet wolf standing a few feet from me. "I wondered how long it would be until your phased".

"Really you were expecting me to change" he asked.

"You're a black, it is your legacy. But if you are here to take Bella then I will fight you for her" I told him.

He laughed at me, which really pissed me off.

"I would never hurt Bells" he said.

"Then why are you here, your part of them now; isn't there demands yours too" I knew how this all worked, Jacob was controlled by the Alpha, Phil.

Before he could answer, Bella walked out on the porch, placing the garbage in the can. Jacob looked at Bella and his thoughts changed, his stance changed.

I knew at that moment what had happened. Jacob had imprinted on Bella.

**

* * *

**

AN: Uh Oh, don't hate me yet…I have a plan!!

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay everyone, take a deep breathe and let it out. From the very beginning I had Jacob imprinting on Bella, have a little faith it will all go together.**

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Renee coming to my school really threw me off, I felt totally safe with the Cullen's standing guard around the car; but still the things she said to me, bothered me.

"Dad" I said walking into the living room after Edward had dropped me off, he would be back later when my dad was asleep.

"What's up Bells, did you have a nice evening" he said muting the TV.

"Mom showed up at my school today" immediately his face went red. "She just wanted to talk, and the Edward and his brother's and sisters were there the whole time" I said trying to defuse his anger.

"What did she say" he asked.

"That she missed me, and she wanted to take me shopping tonight." I answered reminding myself that in all my life I could only remember a handful of times my mother had actually taken me shopping.

He sighed and leaned back in his recliner. "Do you want me to get and order for her to stay away from you" he asked me.

"A restraining order on mom" I said thinking about how messed up this whole situation is.

At this moment I was happier then I had ever been, Edward was the sun in my skies and he made me feel alive. I had great friends and a boyfriend; so I should be enjoying my senior year and getting ready for college, instead I was worrying about werewolves and whatever my crazy mother was planning to do to me.

"Bells" Charlie said snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry dad" I said

"Well what to do you think" he asked.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to have it, I really don't like her showing up in places" I said, it would be very embarrassing if she had caused a scene, thank goodness again for a boyfriend and best friend with super powers.

Dad excused himself to make a phone call and I headed to clean up the kitchen, somehow he could never find the garbage can with the pizza boxes.

Ahh, there's the problem the garbage is full. Tying the bag up I picked it up and headed outside, placing the bag in the can; I could sense someone out there, I was looking around for Edward, squinting in the darkness towards the trees.

A strange warmness flowed through me, like I had drank a cup of hot tea and a feeling of peace was there too, I had this strange feeling that I needed to talk to Jacob, that I wanted to see him and hear his voice. I turned to go into the house to call him, but something stopped me; instead I stepped of the porch and walked towards the woods as if I knew he was out there and not at home.

"Bella" Edward said stepping out of the woods, snapping me out of my trance.

I smiled at the sight of him, the longing to see and talk to Jacob was gone at the sight of Edward. "Hey" I said feeling his arms wrap around me.

"What are you doing out here Bella, its not safe" he said and I felt a little foolish to have risked it.

"I knew someone was out here, I guess I didn't think; I'm sorry" I said.

He kissed my forehead and I could smell his sweet intoxicating breathe, "It's okay love."

Just then I heard it in the distance, a howl my heart ached at his sadness, but my body stiffened at the thought of the wolves.

"It's ok Bella, go inside and when Charlie is asleep I will be in" Edward told me, his smooth voice calming me instantly.

I said goodnight to my dad and went into my room. I was starting to get into reading Scarlett when my phone rang.

"Got it Dad" I hollered, not even hearing his chair move in effort to answer it.

"Hello" I said.

"Bells" it was Jacob, I felt calm again.

"Hey Jake, I was just thinking about you a while ago" I told him.

"Yeah, me too" he answered.

"What's wrong Jake" I asked, I didn't want him to be sad.

"Is it serious with Edward" Jake asked.

"Jake, I" I wanted to tell him yes, that Edward was part of me, that I didn't feel whole without him, but then I found that I couldn't, I didn't want to hurt him.

"Is it Bella" he asked again.

"Why are you asking Jake" I asked him, if he could be cryptic then so could I.

"Because it's all up to you in the end Bella, if you choose him then there nothing I can do. It's all up to you Bella" he said and then he hung up the phone.

"What the hell" I said aloud, staring the receiver which was giving that annoying tone signaling that the line was dead.

I flopped on the bed, thinking about what Jake had said, about it being all up to me. If I chose Edward then there was nothing he could do.

I heard my dad go into his room and shut the door, moments later his snoring meant he was out, how he could fall asleep so fast was unknown to me. But then he didn't have all this Elita stuff on his mind.

"Oh my god" I said sitting up, my chest constricting with fear. "This can't be happening"

"What's that love" Edward said climbing effortlessly through my window wrapping me in his arms, his golden eyes shining bright; he had hunted after he left.

"Jake called me" I told him, his face hardened for a moment then went normal again.

"What did he say" Edward asked, measured calm in his voice.

"It was odd, he asked I was serious about you, and that in the end the decision was mine, if I chose you then there was nothing he could do" I said, reaching my hand up and caressing his smooth marble cheek.

"That's it" he asked.

"Yes, but does it mean what I think it means" I asked him, wishing he would just tell me and get it over with.

"What do you think it means"

"I don't want to say it, because if you say it's the truth then it means to bad things" I said, if Jake had imprinted on me it meant that he was also a wolf now and that wasn't something I wanted for my best friend.

"Bella, maybe we need to go to my house and discuss this with everyone" Edward told me and swung me around on his back, we were out the window and running before I even had a chance to flip out about the fact that we had just jumped out of my second story window.

The cool night air relaxed me as we ran through the woods, Jake had changed; Edwards need to talk with his family confirmed that. Not only had he changed but I was his imprint, the fact alone that Phil and Renee would be thrilled about the fact that the imprint had happened, the fact that it was Jacob Black would send them over the moon.

We went through the front door and Edward set me down, the family converged into the living room looking at the two of us standing there in the foyer.

"Son" Carlisle asked a bewildered look on his beautiful face.

"We need to talk" Edward said pulling me into the dining room, we all took seats around the large dining room table, that had I not been ready to know what was going on would have made me laugh at just the thoughts of vampires having a dining room table in a house where no food is eaten.

"Edward" Carlisle said and Edward leaned forward.

"Tonight I was in the woods outside Bella's house on watch, and I sensed a wolf approaching, it wasn't a scent I had come across before, and he was coming a lot closer then the others had, and then I heard his thoughts. Jacob Black has changed" he said and looked around at his family; I wondered what their thoughts were.

"Well that's definitely news, Jacob Black was one of your closest friends; wasn't he Bella" Carlisle asked and I nodded.

"This could be a good thing, if we have a wolf that is on our side" Jasper started but then stopped at Edwards look.

"Having a wolf on our side would be a great move, but the fact that they are all controlled by the Alpha would make that difficult, but that's not the only thing." Edward finished and I wished he wasn't taking dramatic breaks.

"keep talking" Alice told him.

"He and I were talking, and I warned him that if he were going to hurt Bella then I would fight for her, and he assured me that he would hurt her, but then she came out side and he saw her" he said and I heard a few gasps, they had all figured it out.

"The dog imprinted on her" Rosalie said, and her face was livid.

Edward nodded.

"What does this mean" I asked, my voice shaky.

"Well, it will definitely give them more desire to have you with them" Carlisle answered me.

"Won't I want to go though, if he imprinted on me, will I have to do what he wants me to do" I asked looking around thinking that this might be my last time here with my new family.

"No Bella" Edward said, taking my hand. "It actually works in our favor, well maybe it does" he said looking unsure.

"What" I asked him.

"As the object of an imprint, you get to determine the relationship; whether it be friends; lovers; or nothing at all" Edward told me and it was almost as if he was unsure about what kind of relationship I would want with Jake.

"Can I be friends with him, without worrying that he is going to try and take me back to Renee; because if not then that decides it" I said and felt the sadness of the thought having to end my friendship with Jake.

"We'll have to see how it plays out Bella" Edward assured me, "But we have to keep you safe, Phil is the Alpha the pack are all bound to obey his commands, if imprinting on you changes Jacobs attitudes towards the Elita then it's up to you, you have to choose us or them" he told me.

I closed me eyes, the thought of leaving Edward hurt my heart more then I could even imagine. I felt some of the sadness leave me.

"Thanks Jasper" I said looking at him.

"You were feeling pretty sad there Bella, I thought I was going to cry, if I could cry" he said looking away quickly as Emmett chuckled.

"So pretty much as it stands right now, I can't be friends with Jacob and in love with Edward" I said, blushing at admitting my love for Edward to his whole family, even though they already knew it I am sure.

"It doesn't look like it, but just like with Renee we have to test the water, if Jacob calls talk to him, if he shows up at your house; talk to him, just don't go anywhere with him until we figure it out, okay" Edward said and I nodded.

We said goodnight to his family and he ran back with me; the cool night air once again calming me, I didn't realize that we were home until I woke up in my bed around 3 am, Edward was gone and I felt alone. I got out of bed and looked out the window, there standing in the shadows of my house was Jake. Running down the stairs as quietly as I could I open the back door and stepped out on the porch, he met me there.

"Hey" Jake said his face lighting up the moment he saw me.

"Hi" I answered back, trying to keep my nerves down.

"We need to talk Bella" his voice was serious.

"Ok" I gestured towards the porch swing.

He looked like he didn't know where to start. "Jake, I know you changed" I said and he looked a bit relieved at not having to say it first.

"Yes, I did; I couldn't believe it when it happened. It was like it wasn't real, I saw everyone else in their forms, but when it started I was scared I was dying or something; but Phil and Seth came and sat with me and explained everything and it was over before I knew it" he said.

'What's it like" I asked it had to be weird.

"Well when I change its indescribable, my body starts to tremble and then boom I'm gone and the wolf is there" he said chuckling at the end.

"What's so funny? And aren't you cold, its not the best weather to be dressed the way you are"

He reached up and took my hand and his skin was scorching "Well my wardrobe is quickly diminishing" he said and I just looked at him.

"Sometimes I phase and I don't mean too and it shreds my clothes into a millon pieces" he said and I then understood.

"Jake, what does this mean for us now. Your one of them" I needed to know.

"Bella, there's more to it, when I was here earlier and saw you; I imprinted on you" he said and he was embarrassed by admitting that he was now my furry version of a soul mate.

"Jake, I know that too, but it doesn't change anything for me. I love Edward" I said and I felt his sadness rip through me.

"How Bella, you know what he is" he said his tone sharpening. "I can keep you safe, from him, from Phil and I would never hurt you" he said softening.

"Jake, I can't change the way I feel, you are my best friend and you always have been. But you can't protect me now, you have to obey Phil he's your alpha remember; if he tells you to take me away you would do it wouldn't you" I asked him, dreading the answer.

He looked down and twisted his leather bracelet around on his wrist. "Your bloodsucker is more informed then I thought" he said looking up.

"Jake, please don't call him that; I don't like it" I said and he nodded.

"Bella, you belong with us and you know it" he said taking my hand a little firmer. "It's been foretold that you are supposed to be with me now"

"You don't believe in the Elita Jake remember, you said it was just an old story told around a fire" I tried pulling my hand back from his but he held on tight.

"Its different now, sure I didn't believe it; no one did except for the elders and some of the die hard tribesmen, but now that we have all seen it we know its true. The Cullen's are vampire, we are wolves and you are the chosen one, the Elita. You are my imprint" he said.

"That doesn't mean anything Jake; I get to choose the level of our relationship; friends, more then friends, or nothing at all Jake" I said and he looked shocked.

"You know more then you should Bella, but you need to come with me" he said.

"I'm the Elita Jake; it's my business to know; now you have two choices. One you are on my side and my friend, or two you are on Phil's side and you are not my friend and can leave" I said standing my ground, I am the Elita and although I don't know what is going to happen or what to think, I have a destiny to fulfill and it starts now.

"Leave Jake" I said, and my body felt alive.

"No, I am not" he started by Edward was on the porch in a flash.

"She said leave" Edwards's smooth tone sounded menacing.

"Lurking in the shadows like always, leech" Jake said in a tone that I had never heard him use before.

"Jake, stop" I said, but they didn't listen, they started circling around each other, I walked forward towards then as they had moved in into the yard.

"Edward" I said, but he cut me off.

"Bella stay back, please I can handle this" he said and I stopped in my tracks.

"Can you leech, are you sure" Jake growled, and from the shadows I saw figures moving towards the yard, all that I could see was several pairs of eyes moving towards us.

"You want to let them take her and do what dog, make her Phil's slave, what is your use for her" Edward said continuing to circle Jake as the eyes moved forward further.

"She will be safe with me at least I would never kill her if she gets a paper cut" he said to Edward and I saw Edward crouch lower, almost as if to pounce at him.

"She is safer with us, at least we love her for her, not for what she is going to be, or can do for us" he said and I loved him even more for it.

The pack was visible now, counting Jake there were eight of them, against one Edward; who I knew could hold his own with one or two, but not with eight.

"Did you plan this Jake, get me alone and then have your brothers swoop in a take me while my guard was down" I shouted at him, and he looked up at me, panic in his eyes as he looked at me.

"Bella come with us now, and we won't hurt him" Jake said, and for a moment I weighted the option, if it would save Edward, I would sacrifice myself.

"Bella, don't it will be ok, just go inside and wake up Charlie" Edward said and I headed for the door, but a large grey wolf was blocking my way, I thought about screaming but would Charlie hear me.

I walked closer to Edward, and the pack surrounded us as I drew in close to him. I wanted to be able to protect us both from them, if I couldn't save myself I would save Edward.

"Get on my back Bella" Edwards said and I went behind him and the wolves closed in.

"You can't escape" Jake told us, his voice filled with menace and his eyes filled with sadness, was this his choice or Phil's I wondered.

"Jake, please" I said, but they moved closer all ready to pounce at the signal.

"Edward" I said and he looked back at me with his eyes shining in the moon light. I felt hopeless, all I wanted to do was move them and get us out of here, to the Cullen's where they couldn't go, it was safe ground.

As they inch closer, I thought about this being the last time I would see Edward again, they were going to take me away and hurt him, anger pulsed through me at the thought of them hurting my Edward, my love, my life.

I felt and odd electric feeling flowing through my body and a haze appeared around me and Edward, no one must have saw it but me because they kept moving forward their teeth shining white.

I closed my eyes and prepared for their attack, wishing I could defend us or help Edward in the fight at least, when it happened, the electric feeling that was moving through my body grew more powerful, and as I opened my eyes I saw the wolves stop and look at each other.

Knowing what I had to do I pushed the electric out of my body and watched it as it flew towards the wolves, hitting them and throwing them backwards.

"Run Edward" I shouted and he took off towards his house, the wolves were behind us I knew figuring out that we were gone and would be after us. I just hoped that I had bought us enough time.

"What was that Bella" Edward said as I could see the lights of his house shining in the woods.

"That was me"

**

* * *

**

AN: Well I pushed this chapter through for you and I hope that you like it, I will answers your reviews, from this chapter and the one before.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay everyone; sorry for the long delay had a little bit of writers block, and a lot of family stuff to deal with.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

**EPOV**

Never in my many years as a vampire have I ever feared being defeated by another vampire or creature, but standing in the woods with Bella clutched to my back; I was not feeling very confident about the outcome of this pending battle, the wolves were advancing in what seemed to be slow torturous motion and there thoughts were so scattered I couldn't tell what they were going to do.

"_Paul, you attack first, Jared you get Bella off of the leech; if you have to knock her out to take her safely then do it" _Phil said.

Immediately I circled to make sure that I was concentrating on Paul, Jared was off to his left, it was almost like playing football; I knew what play they were calling, now I had to counteract it.

Bella was my main priority I could out run them if I could get away from them, I would fight to the death to protect Bella. Phil was telling them some other key points to their move when I felt Bella starting to tremble, it was freezing out and she had to be cold, and here we were faced against eight full-sized wolves hell bent on taking her from me, she had to be scared.

The wind picked up around us, and I could feel a strange electricity in the air, the wolves stopped and looked at Bella, and I glanced at her over my shoulder her face was fierce with concentration, and her eyes; her eyes were almost glowing golden in the moonlight. The wind that I had felt wooshed past me, and hit the oncoming wolves like a tidal wave throwing them backwards.

"Run Edward" Bella said her voice full of the electricity that I had felt, my super senses were not working at their fullest or I wouldn't have needed told to run at our chance.

I could hear the wolves stunned thoughts as we tore through the woods to my house, and when we were over the treaty line and safe in the lights shining from the house I finally said what my mind was thinking,

"What was that" I asked

"That was me" Bella answered me her voice with less electricity in it, she sounded a little shaky now.

Throwing the door open and slamming it shut I set her down gently holding her close to me as my family descended upon us, taking in my expression, their thoughts assaulted me and when Bella turned around and looked at them they saw it.

"Freaky Bella, whats up with your eyes" Emmett asked her and she turned and looked into the mirror, gasping as they were still the glowing gold they had been in the woods.

"What the hell" she asked closing her eyes and opening them several times.

"Edward" Carlisle and Esme asked together.

"What happened" Jasper who could obviously feel both the relief we were feeling but also mingled with the feel we had felt still lingering in the air.

"The wolves attacked tonight" I said and there was silence as they just looked at us.

"What, when" Carlisle asked as I led Bella to the sofa and Esme came back with a cup of hot tea.

"_Alice said you were coming and to have this ready"_ Esme told me as I look quizzically at the steaming cup of tea. I nodded my thanks as Bella took a big drink and I explained the events of the night and then paused before telling them that Bella had literally blown all the wolves away.

"Isn't is supposed to be the other way around, doesn't the big bad wolf; huff and puff and blow things around" Emmett said and we did get a little chuckle out of it.

"How" Bella asked setting her empty cup down and looking at me. I didn't have and answer for this.

"What were you feeling when it happened Bella" Jasper asked.

"I was afraid, I knew that they were going to kill Edward or try; and I knew that they were going to take me and I didn't want to lose Edward, or have to leave Charlie again" She said and she started to sob, I took her hand in mine and Esme wrapped a protective arm around Bella.

"In my opinion" Jasper started and we all turn to him "Bella has powers that will manifest, Jacob imprinted on her that may have been the trigger, her powers will continue to grow with time and if she is ever changed by you Edward then she will come into them fully, tonight she was able to channel them and use them to protect you and her, and her emotions I think played a key point it."

"So every time I get upset now I am going to blow people away" she asked.

"I don't think so, I am surprised that for the first time you were able to focus them the way that you did and if I can suggest something" he said turning to Carlisle "I think that we should ask Eleazar to come down and meet Bella"

Carlisle nodded "What do you think" he asked me.

"I think it is a good idea" I hadn't thought of that, but then again I didn't know that my quiet little breakable Bella was wonder woman in flannel and jeans.

"Who is Eleazar" Bella asked and I noticed that her eyes were starting to return back to their normal chocolate brown.

"Eleazar and his family live in Denali, and like us they choose the vegetarian lifestyle. Eleazar has a gift to; he can look at a vampire and know what their special abilities will be if they possess them, and if the gift is strong enough in a human then he can sense it too" I explained to her.

Carlisle had made the call, while I was explaining everything to Bella.

"He is on his way, he will be here in the morning. Emmett, Jasper, Rose and I will go with you when you take Bella back to her house in the morning, Esme and Alice will stay here and wait for Eleazar" he told me.

"Go back" Bella asked and I could read the fear in her face.

"Charlie has to see you in the morning Bella, then you can play sick and we'll come back here" I told her gently caressing her face trying to remove the fear.

"Ok" she said, and she laid her head against me and I could feel Jasper manipulating her and putting her to sleep. But then Jasper staggered backwards into the chair his eyes shutting for a moment before he jumped up again.

"What the hell Bella" he said half amused half shocked.

"I don't want to go to sleep" Bella said yawning. "Or I can at least do it on my own".

"Bella, what did you do" I asked her trying not to laugh, Jaspers thoughts were all over the place, Vampires don't sleep but he about had his first nap in over a hundred years and he wasn't happy about it.

"I didn't want to go to sleep and I could feel Jasper trying to soothe me to sleep so I just pushed it away" she said, and then it hit her, she giggled "Oops sorry Jasper".

"Its ok Bella, but I am once again impressed" Jasper said, and then shook his head as if trying to clear it.

"Trying to shake off the nargles" Emmett laughed.

"What" Jasper asked.

"Emmett's reading Harry Potter again" Rose laughed, leave it to my brother to always find the humor in any situation.

"_Think she can do it again?" Carlisle asked._

"I don't know, we can try" I said. "Jasper send something to Bella" I told my brother and then turning towards Bella "Love you push it away but see if you can send it to someone else" she nodded and looked at Jasper waiting for his attack.

Emmett was snickering in the corner, when all of a sudden he came running at me; jumping into a defensive stance he grabbed me and started hugging me, trying to kiss me.

"Emmett, get off me, what the hell" I said pushing a shocked Emmett away, as my family laughed hysterically.

"Jasper" I yelled. "What the hell was that about".

"_Payback" he told me_

"I took Bella's feeling for you and multiplied them and sent them back to her, and she well, she sent them to Em" he said trying hard not to laugh, "Sorry" he said chuckling.

I threw a pillow at him he ducked and it hit a vase and shattered it, Esme looked at both of us and we sat down quickly.

"Sorry" we both said.

"Well Bella, you surely are an amazing girl" Carlisle said and I couldn't agree more.

**

* * *

**

AN: Next chapter comes tomorrow, Eleazar will be in Forks, and also the wolves might not be Bella's only threat….who else might be interested in her?


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for your reviews, AN below.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

**BPOV**

Fooling Charlie into thinking I was sick was easy, I hadn't slept very well and it seemed like the powers that I had used last night drained me, and he was almost worried enough to call the Dr. but I told him that Carlisle could check me out if he was that worried and he was cool with that. Once he was gone for the day, I quickly showered, dressed and prepared to head out to meet Eleazar, my stomach was in knots wondering just what this man would be able to find out about me.

Even though he wasn't in the house with me, I knew that Edward and his family were outside spread out around the house setting up a perimeter; as Jasper had called it to keep any wolves that might be lurking at bay.

Looking in the mirror; I was appraising the cardigan and jeans that I had chosen; not that Eleazar was likely to judge my wardrobe I figured Alice would be happier if I wore this then a Henley and jeans.

"I love that color on you" Edward said and I jumped as he scared me with his stealth and he chuckled at me, picking up a shoe I chucked it at him; missing him by about three feet.

"Ready" he asked, taking my hand in his and when I nodded, he pulled me onto his back and headed to the window.

"I do have a door you know" I said as he prepared to jump.

"Well I don't want you to be seen walking out the front door, and jumping is way more fun" he said and he leapt from my window like it was only one step down.

Heading into the woods, Jasper, Rose, Emmet and Carlisle flanked in around us keeping a wide berth was we made our way back to the Cullen's. I saw the white Mercedes in the driveway, and wondered if all vampires had such good taste as the ones around here.

"Eleazar, my friend; welcome back" Carlisle said hugging the visiting vampire, who now that I had a better look at him. He was tall, lanky built like Edward with longer brown hair, he looked like a Spanish god.

"This must be Bella" he said his accent still thick even after what probably was centuries of living away from his native lands.

"It's nice to meet you" I said shaking his cold hand, the icy cold hadn't registered to me for some time now.

"I was told that you are very special young one, and now that I have met you I can that your gifts are just more then physical ones" he said his topaz eyes not leaving mine.

"Can you explain" Edward said, and I knew that although he was reading Eleazar's thoughts he wanted him to share with the rest of us.

"Even as a human, you are very powerful. It's lain dormant for some time but it seems to be gaining strength" he said turning to Edward. "You said that last night she could channel her energy to hit targets".

Emmett obviously remembering his urges to love on Edward made a small noise, as the rest of the family laughed.

"Yes, she used a type of force field when we were being attacked, and then she can block and re-direct Jasper's gifts" Edward told him as we all listened on.

I hadn't noticed the lack of Esme's presence until she entered the room accompanied by a tall female with long curly strawberry blonde hair; while she didn't have Rosalie's beauty she was running a close second, and the minute her eyes saw Edward they twinkled with a look that was only too familiar, it was the same look I felt like I gave him.

"Tanya, welcome" Carlisle said greeting her. "We didn't know that you were here".

"When I heard Eleazar planning his trip down here, I had to come and visit you all, I have missed everyone" she said in her twinkling bell voice. By the looks I saw around the room, her feelings were not shared by all, and especially by Edward; his body was tense and I wondered just what the story was behind it.

"Please go on" Edward said turning back to Eleazar whose eyes had not left me when Tanya made her entrance.

"I read the information that you sent me last night about the Elita legend, and while I do see a great shielding strength within her, there is more; much more that has not come to play yet, most of her gifts will not come around until she is changed but what I can read right now, she has the power of telekinesis; that ability to move objects with her mind; which she did last night with the wolves, they were a threat and you needed a clear path, Bella gave you one. She also is what we could call a sponge for the lack of a better word, as with last night when Jasper was trying to slip her a mental mickey she used his own power and sent it back to him, or to Emmett. Therefore she imbibes power, and she may still as time goes on, but its physically and emotionally draining for her right now, so she shouldn't try to do this unless absolutely necessary" he finished and the room was silent.

"Very interesting" Carlisle said to his old friend, "What do you think will happen if she does become one of us, or if she doesn't? If she were to be taken by the wolves could they use her powers to their advantage" he asked.

"Ah the wolves, while they are special creatures in themselves, Bella's powers would still be just that Bella's, sure if she chose to she could use them against you; to benefit the wolves, but that would be all. However she would not come into any of her other gifts, as she wouldn't become a vampire, only when she is turned will the rest come out." He said while turning to face Carlisle who was the leader of this family.

"You are going to change her; her bond with you is already very strong and she is clearly the mate of young Edward." He asked and I looked around to see the answer.

"Edward" Carlisle asked him, and I knew that he was talking to Edward with his thoughts.

We hadn't spoken about me becoming one of them, and I wondered what Edwards's stance would be on it. I also wondered if my sponge ability as Eleazar had put it would work with Edwards power, it would be nice to know the thoughts of others; well sometimes.

"Bella and I have not discussed this yet" he started and I cut over him.

"I would gladly become one of you, if you would have me" I said wondering what they were thinking.

Clearing my mind, I tried to focus as hard as I could on their thoughts; it took thirty seconds before I heard the first thought.

"_I really hope he changes her and soon, she is in desperate need of a wardrobe; I mean at least she tried but she should have paired it with some cute brown knee boots"_ I heard Alice critiquing me.

"_I adore Bella, and so does Edward; just look at the two of them, Oh the wedding Alice and I could plan them, we could do it in the backyard with white lights and flowers"_ Esme was planning our wedding, my heart skipped a few beats hearing this and Edward glanced at me.

"_Dude, the sox are playing the pirates, hopefully we get this all over with"_ Emmett said, and a laughed at his impatience with my future.

"_I wish that Bella would pick one emotion and stay with it, first she was happy, then annoyed, then ecstatic and then amused, I would calm her down but after last nights nap; I don't think that will happen for a long time. I need to talk to Edward about Tanya also, she is putting out some powerful jealousy and hatred towards Bella right now"_ Jasper finished and both Edward and I looked at Jasper at the last statement.

Looking towards Tanya, I saw her still focused on Edward; I was having trouble tuning into her thoughts, maybe she was blocking Edward, if he couldn't hear her then maybe I couldn't either; with the pretense of getting some juice from the table I walked away from Edward, and focused harder on just her.

For a minute I could sense that I had broken through, I could feel her emotion through Jasper and I could make out one word, and it sounded familiar.

"Volturi"

**

* * *

**

AN: So, I hope that this chapter did not disappoint, my thoughts are all over the place right now and it has the ability to branch off several different ways.

**Please Review, I apologize for not answering reviews I was trying to get this chapter out. I will answer these reviews with a little added excerpt, of someone's POV..**


	14. Chapter 14

**I promised you a special POV out take, but it turned out longer then I had thought it would so I am making it a chapter. I hope that it doesn't disappoint.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

_**Tanya**_

"Carlisle, my good friend; its been a while since we have spoken" Eleazar said as he answered the phone.

Even with my vampire hearing I couldn't make out just what Carlisle was saying, I heard Werewolves, which was not something I was very familiar with. I knew Eleazar would fill us all in after his conversation with the blonde Adonis doctor who was currently residing in Forks. So I left my hiding place and walked back into my room.

Staring into the mirror, I knew I was beautiful, my strawberry blonde hair was long and flowing, and my golden eyes hid more then meets the eye.

My sisters Irina and Kate and I had lost our mother to the Volturi after she had created and Immortal Child, which is one of the biggest sins we have as immortals. The Volturi were strict with their laws and we knew better then to cross them, my sisters hated the three brothers; Aro, Caius and Marcus; myself I knew that they had their uses. They loved to collect vamps with abilities, they had tried to recruit me several times but I loved my sisters too much.

Decades ago we had chosen the vegetarian lifestyle because it allowed us to live with the humans and have a much more comfortable life then we would have had if we drank human blood. Well most of us had chosen, the taste of human blood was one that I didn't want to give up completely. So every now and then I would kill a human that appealed to me. I could pull this off very easily, due to one my special talents.

Eleazar could see powers that people had, he knew of mine; I was a siren of sorts; men flocked to me and I loved to lure them in and have my way with them that is where some of the legends came from.

I chuckled aloud at the thought of being caught with my last conquest, by his none to happy wife. They were always a bit dazed when I was done with them and I loved hearing the stories the told.

"What woman, you mean she wasn't a dream" John had several things thrown at him as I laughed from a near by tree.

The other talent I had been able to use at will, was to change my look, not that I ever wanted too, you really couldn't improve my beauty, but it was nice to have a different hair color for a day, or too turn my eyes that would be constantly red due to my cheating on my diet to the golden eyes that matched my family.

"Tan" my sister Kate said as she glided into my room, I looked at her through my mirror not taking my eyes off of the mirror.

"Yes"

"Eleazar wants a meeting in the living room" she turned and left and I followed her, now at least I would know what was going on.

Eleazar was a handsome vampire, Spanish in origin; he and his mate Carmen had joined our family after he had left the Volturi, he knew my gifts at once and although he loved his mate very much it didn't stop him from visiting my bed when she hunted.

The Spanish god, knew my body very well and since there weren't many vampire men in the area, and I too often settled for the weaker human men, sex with Eleazar was often earth shattering, the ways that his strong hands took control of my body; my human conquests let me dominate them in bed all too willingly, but I knew and loved that Eleazar loved to be in control of me, perhaps in bed was the only place that he knew he could control me.

It was never easy to get him in my bed, it took a lot of effort to break through the bond of a mate, but once I did; I knew that he would rock my world. My sister's who loved Carmen like a sister did not approve of our romping, but out of their devotion to me; would take Carmen away for a day or two whenever my urge to have Eleazar would happen.

Just last week, they had ventured to Juno for a shopping/hunting trip and I had three days of non-stop sex with him, afterwards he would bathe for hours to get my scent off of him, and then he and Carmen would leave for a few days, him claiming to have missed her, when really he was ashamed of his bedding me.

I felt the need to be with him again, as we walked into the living room; which caused to me purr aloud as he was reading a thick pile of papers, he looked up at me and sensing my need, shook his head ever so slightly; I pouted at his dismissal and sat on the couch in a huff.

"Not again sister" Irina, said in quiet tone. "You just had him and we can't keep taking her out of town, she is going to get suspicious, go find a human".

"You don't understand humans aren't enough" true I could feed if I did go hunting tonight.

"What is going on in Forks" Carmen asked as she sat by Eleazar.

"Edward has found a mate" he said and everyone looked at me.

"Well that is surprising, certainly not news worthy though" I tried not to pout, Edward had eluded me for decades, he could hear my thoughts and knew that I would love nothing more then to have him, I had learned of course to block him, but it was fun to show him pictures of the things that I could do to him; if he would let me.

"It seems that the mate is human" he continued and this peaked my interest.

"A human, you can't be serious" I was jealous as hell, no human could compare to me.

"It's true, and from what Carlisle tells me, she is very gifted and they are having problems with a local group of were wolves who are trying to take the girl from them" he said looking back down at the papers.

"What is that" Kate asked curiously, she was the strongest of the three of us, having a gift of her own; she was the only one who could keep me in line, as she called it.

"It's a Quileute legend about the Elita, Carlisle faxed it to me and it is pretty interesting, he would like me to come and meet the girl, see what is going on with her" he was distracted as he spoke, I dreaded Forks with its gloomy rain, but the thought of meeting Edwards human was more then tempting.

"Let's go immediately" Irina said. "They seldom ask for help, I think we should go" the other nodded in consent, and then looked at me.

"I would love to see Esme, Alice and Rose; let's go now" I said and we all headed to pack.

The drive down wasn't a long one, and we were greeted happy by the Cullen's. Esme was the woman I wished my mother could have been like, took my lovingly by the hand and lead me out to show me her new garden, I felt bad about all of the improper thoughts I had of her husband and an exam table and some stiletto's.

We had talked about the families, until nothing more could be said and headed inside where my family and hers were all gathered around a girl, she could be beautiful if she tried a bit more, but I could not see what she had that had drawn Edward in that I didn't have.

Watching him, watch her made me mad; he loved her clearly but love was such a useless emotion, men loved their wives but happily took me to bed, Eleazar loved Carmen but he would have me too, my mother loved us, but feel in love with a human child and left us forever. So what is love.

I listened as they talked about her gifts and how they would grow more powerful after she was changed, she was a sponge and could absorb and use powers she had already used Jasper's and some power of her own just last night.

This human was proving to be more powerful then me, and I was not liking it; I noticed Jasper's glances as I remembered that he was an empath and was reading my feelings; I had blocked Edward out from the start, and knew that blocking Jasper was not going to work, so I tried to control myself, but noticed Bella and Edward both looking at me.

Edward looked away quickly frustrated that he couldn't read my thoughts, which was good, because I knew that I wanted this Bella gone and was trying to figure out who would benefit me more, The were wolves wanted her, surely I could lure her into a trap and give her to them.

Bella stood up, clumsy like a human and went to the side board where Esme had laid her out an entire breakfast spread of stupid smelly human food; as she poured her juice it occurred to me who would want her more then the wolves.

The Volturi, they would take her immediately and she would be out of the picture, Edward would have to let her go or face their wrath, he would then be vulnerable to me.

I smiled at the thoughts in my head until I saw Bella looking at me, curiously.

Shit, she was a sponge; I was blocking Edward, but not her; had she heard me. She wasn't letting on if she did.

The meeting broke up and Edward and the mouse headed to his room for a bit while the rest of us went to do our own thing. This stupid human girl was invading my thoughts, and I needed to release my frustrations.

Looking around the room at all the virile vampires, made me very horny, and once again Irina picked up on it.

"Tanya, you didn't hunt before we left; perhaps you should" she said and the other all looked at me.

"Yes, we did leave suddenly; all this excitement must have drained me; I shall go" I said standing up.

"Would like one of us to accompany you" Carlisle offered, and I noticed all three cullen woman take hold of their men, they liked me; but were not stupid enough to let one of them take me in the woods, literally.

"No thank you, I know my way around" I said and ran out the backdoor and into the woods.

I knew there was a town near by, and it felt good to run; I hit the small town of Port Angles, and found a local dive bar, it was still early evening but I could wait for the right one, tonight's was going to be special, there was someone in particular I was looking for.

It was a few hours before I saw her go into the bar, she was almost the same build as Bella, she ordered a jack and coke and I slide in next to her, ordering the same. The bartender eyed me up, and I knew that he would definitely show me a goodtime, but not tonight.

"Hello; I'm Tanya" I said to the girl.

"Brittany" she said taking a long drink.

We made small talk for a while, and I worked my charms on her; it wasn't the first time I had used my call on a female, every now and then if I found an alluring one. This one was different, I hated Bella with every shred of fiber I had, she took Edward when I couldn't and right now I couldn't touch her, but I could touch this girl, tonight this girl would be Bella.

Brittany was hiking the near-by forest and had taken a break to visit the beaches; and was staying in a hotel near by, she drank the many drinks I bought her, and when she put her hand on my thigh I could smell her arousal.

"Want to get out of here" I purred, and she nodded. "Let's go to your room" I said and she led the way, they motel wasn't far, and it definitely wasn't the Ritz Carlton, but it would do.

The door closed behind us and she was nervous I could feel it pouring out of her.

"Relax," I said, and took her into my arms, rubbing her shoulders.

"Your cold" she said, giggling nervously, "Want me to warm you up" she was getting some of her boldness back.

Kissing her, she walked backwards until we were near the bed, I wondered how far I would let this go before I finished her off, I could have alittle fun first, or I could get it over with.

She was kissing her way down my neck when I decided it was time, she thought that I was returning the pleasure until I sunk my teeth into her breast. I stopped and let her burn for a while, her screams were like music to me, as I watched Bella screaming in pain.

When I had enough I finished her off, drinking her sweet warm blood and cleaning up the room after I was finished.

It only took around 15 minutes for the job to be done, and as I walked back into the bar, her blood was coursing through me making me strong, the bartender smiled.

"Your little friend wasn't quite what you needed tonight?" he said as he wiped the counter clean.

"Nope, I just wanted to make sure she got home safely" I said as he walked over and grabbed me, pulling me too him and kissing me hard as we walked out of the bar, and over to the motel room that wasn't too far away.

**

* * *

**

AN: So here was your Special POV sorry it took a while, hope you liked it. I didn't know how steamy to get with Tanya/Brittany or Tanya/Eleazer...if you want to read some steamy, I can write it as an out take, just let me know.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay I have had some serious writer's block, I know where I want this story to go its just getting it there with it all making sense.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

**BPOV**

Volturi, that was the word that Tanya had let slip through. The little meeting broke up not long after Tanya made a sudden departure, I wondered if I had used Jasper's empath powers instead of playing with Edwards would have helped me figure more out about her.

Spending time with Vampire was sharpening my senses I think, because I had started to notice more and more that went on around me, like when Carlisle asked if Tanya wanted and escort hunting, Esme, Alice and Rose made simultaneous moves towards there spouses, something that Tanya too had noticed I was sure as she declined a little sullenly.

"Bella" Edward said softly, snapping me out of my thoughts. Turning to look at him was like looking at the sun after a long night, he instantly made me happy.

"Who are the Volturi" I asked, and he looked shocked for a moment but then it passed.

"The Volturi are to us, the closest thing to a royal family, three very old and powerful rulers; Aro, Marcus and Caius; they make and enforce the rules that we live by" he said.

"Vampires have rules" I asked, and I guess that it did make sense that they would have to, to be able to live un-noticed.

"A few, yes" he said and I could hear him chuckle, even though my back was against his chest.

"Like" I wanted to know more.

"Well the first and foremost is secrecy, we have to keep what we are from the humans, and that is our main rule, most of us who don't live by the same diet that we do, they have an easier time because they mainly go out at night, where as we like to live as normal of a life as we do, have to be more careful; like the whole sunlight thing, and we have to remember to act normal" he said and I turned to look at him.

"Act normal"

"We do not need to breathe, but we do it because if I was to sit here for an hour and not take a breathe, then you would notice. Also I could stand for days on end and never get tired, but sitting makes humans comfortable, and movements even very small ones like Rose brushing her hair off of her shoulder or Alice's smoothing her clothes out, we don't need to move like we do, but it helps to keep up with the whole human persona" he explained and I wondered if I would be able to pull it off.

"Is there more" I was making mental notes.

"We have to remember to control our speed when walking, running or playing sports at school, which I think is why we like fast cars, because we have to make up for being so slow all the time" he was twirling my hair.

"Interesting" I said. "Where do the Volturi Live?"

"They live in Italy, in a city called Volterra"

"Well if they live in Italy, how do three old guys rule all the vampires in the world" I asked.

"Well the three old guys" he said with laughter in his voice have a guard that they use to enforce the laws, an army so to speak, and Aro likes to well collect powers, so the guard is full of vampires with special abilities, one that can be used to aid them" he said staring off into the backyard.

"Powers, ones that rival you, Jasper and Alice" that thought scared me, if Aro collected powers what would he think about me and my powers.

"Bella, we will protect you from anyone who comes after you" Edward said caressing my face as if reading my mind.

"I thought you couldn't read me" I asked, and he looked at me; his golden eyes burning into my brown ones.

"I can't, but it doesn't take a mind reader to know what you thinking, you are going to be very powerful, but I won't let anyone hurt you. Unless you want to join the Volturi, then you won't have to" he finished lifting my chin up to his and kissing me softly, but enough to make my heartbeat speed up, and I blushed knowing that every person in the house could hear it.

"Bella, can I ask you something" he asked his voice becoming a bit more serious.

"Why did the chicken cross the road" I said joking at him. "Ok" I said sensing his need for serious.

"Why are you asking about the Volturi, how did you know about them" he asked and knew that I had to tell him, so I concentrated for a minute; opening my mind up to him and thought.

"_I heard_ _Tanya say it, the same way you are hearing this"_ and I heard him gasp.

"Bella, I heard you; HOW did I hear you" he said his voice rising a few decibels above its usual level.

"Well Eleazar said that I could absorb powers so I tried yours, it was hard to get a handle on it at first, and I don't know how you do it all the time, but it worked I heard everyone in the room" I explained.

"But Tanya didn't say anything, her thoughts were blank" he said puzzled.

"Yes, she did Edward right at the end, I could feel her emotions through Jasper, and I heard him think about asking you what Tanya was feeling because she was not liking me very much, and when you looked at her; I thought maybe she was blocking you, you said that some people can do that, and well I moved to get some juice and must have moved close enough because I broke through and heard her say the word Volturi" I finished explaining and saw him working it out in his head.

"I will talk with Jasper, don't concern yourself with it right now" he said kissing my forehead. "We need to get you back home; before Charlie comes home".

We said goodbye to his family, and the Denali Coven minus Tanya, which was fine by me and headed back to my house with plenty of time for me to change into some pajama's and pretend to be sick when my dad walked in the door.

"Hey Bells, you look better" he said and he carried take out containers in his hand.

"Smells good Dad, whatcha got" I asked as he sat down next to me on the couch.

"I stopped by the diner and Mandy whipped up some of your favorite comfort foods" he said as he pulled out containers of homemade chicken noodle soup, biscuits with honey and apple dumplings and then he sat a two liter of ginger ale out next to it.

"I think you covered everything, Thanks" I said realizing just how much I missed my dad while I was gone and how much I loved him and he loved me.

"Well Bells, I didn't want you to cook tonight; you have had enough on your plate lately" he said chuckling at his own little pun.

"Is there a game on" I asked figuring he would be setting in for an evening of baseball.

"Of course there is but I thought maybe we could watch a movie" he said and I about choked on a noodle.

"What" I coughed out looking at him.

"Well I saw this today at the store and I know its your favorite" he said holding up a Gone with the Wind DVD, to say that I was beyond shocked would not cover it.

He put the DVD in and while the opening was starting, I had to know what was going on. "Not that I am not loving this, because I am; but what's going, did something happen" I asked and he looked over at me, I knew there was something else going on.

"Your mom called the station today, she is trying to play nice but I am not buying it and I just wanted to make sure that you know that no matter what she tries I will not let her get at you again, you are safe Bella" he said and I smiled at him and we spent the evening watching the movie and I was able to block everything out and enjoy this time with Charlie.

After saying goodnight to my dad and a quick shower I was not surprised to see my Adonis of a boyfriend lounging on my bed waiting for me, I felt my heart beating at an embarrassingly fast rate and he pulled me to him, and I tried to make the most out of the three minutes of trying to wear down his resolve before he would stop me. Sure enough to the second almost he pulled away and tucked me into bed to keep me from getting cold.

"Did you have a nice evening" he asked

"Yes, Charlie got all my favorite foods and we watched a movie; I almost feel bad for pretending to be sick; almost" I said and he chuckled at my lack of shame.

"We are going to hunt this weekend Bella, as much as I don't want us all to be away from here; its important that we keep our strength up"

"Edward, I will miss you; but I understand this is something you have to do; I can keep myself safe for a day" I said and I hoped that I could. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow after school" he said pulling me closer to him.

"Well then I guess I better start making up for the time I will miss with you" and he lowered his mouth to mine.

After trying a few more times to open Edwards's chastity belt and failing I fell asleep to him humming my lullaby. When I woke up in the morning, I was dreading the fact that in 8 hours Edward would be gone for any amount of time, but I knew that I needed to be strong, I have flipping super powers; I have to be able to take care of myself for a couple of hours.

The school day went by to quickly; as time does when you want it to go slower and I said a sad goodbye to Edward and watched he and his family drive away; telling myself that they would be back before I knew it.

Climbing in my blazer I headed to the store to pick up some groceries to make something for dinner and we were out of detergent and I had laundry to catch up on. Turning down the winding road to head back home, I felt the engine hesitate and pushing harder on the gas; mentally willing it to get me home it in-turn stopped completely. Grabbing my cell phone I called the station.

"Forks Police, Deputy Mark" my dad's right hand man said into the phone.

"Mark, its Bella is my dad there" I asked trying to start my blazer again, and just clicked.

"Bella he's out on a call, can I take a message"

"My car just broke down out on County Road 10, can you come get me" I asked.

"Yeah I can be there in five" he said and he hung up.

I started to dial Edward, when I saw shadows around me, my heartbeat immediately raced. His voicemail beeped, and I left a quick message. "Edward its Bella, my car died on me, I called Charlie but I don't know if he is going to make it here on time, I don't think it was a coincidence, I love you"

The door of my car flew open and looking at me, staring me in the eyes was Paul.

"Come easy Bella, and no one will get hurt, struggle and the breaking and entering Charlie just went to will turn out to be a lot worse then that" he said and I knew that this was all a set up.

Sliding slowly out of my car, taking a deep calming breath I turned to look at Jacob who eyes had a little bit of sadness to them as he felt my pain in not wanting to go with them.

"Come on Bella" Paul said and he picked me up and ran with me through the woods, we were in La Push before I knew it and then we were out of town again and back in the woods when they sat me down I could tell I was in an old hunting cabin.

My stepfather walked out of the back room, and the rest of the pack left.

"Bella, Thank you for coming today"

"You didn't give me a choice you threatened my dad" I spat at him.

"Well you made the right choice" he said and he sat down on the old couch gesturing for me to do the same.

"I promise this won't be a permanent residence for you, this is the quickest thing we could come up with, as soon as we get your house ready we will move you there" he said and I caught on words like quickest, they knew the Cullen's were leaving, but how.

Taking a deep breath I tried to remember how to read his mind. "_Open" _I said in my head _"Open"_ and then it was like I was connected to him.

"Where's Renee" I asked him looking around waiting for her to come out of the room he had come from.

"She is not here" he said following my gaze "_And she won't be, I can't risk putting you in danger from her, she's not stable" _I was shocked by this.

"How did you know I would be on my own" this was the important thing that I needed to know.

"It was a lucky chance" he said _"When Jared was told by the female vampire that they were leaving and now would be the time to get you, we jumped on it. Poor Bella; you have more enemies then you think you do, but I will do my best to keep you away from your mom"._

Tanya, she must have sought out a wolf and told them to take me…what the hell was I going to do now.

**

* * *

**

Ok the next chapter is going to be pretty intense so I am stopping here.

**Merry Christmas!!**


End file.
